Harry Potter e o Castelo Negro
by TonyBanner
Summary: Depois da guerra contra Voldemort, Harry se torna auror e começa junto com Rony e Hermione a investigar um castelo um tanto quanto misterioso enquanto tenta manter seu relacionameno com Gina firme
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter e o Castelo Negro

Capítulo 1

Harry acordou com o sol no rosto. Ele abriu os olhos e se viu no quarto de Rony no sotão d'A Toca, com Rony ainda apagado na outra cama. Ele colocou os óculos e se sentou na cama de armar pensando em tudo que tinha acontecidoo no dia anterior. Ha um pouco mais de um dia atrás ele havia derrotado o bruxo das trevas mais perigoso de todos os tempos, Harry ainda encontrava dificuldades para se acostumar com isso: Que agora finalmente poderia ter paz, que não teria nenhum Voldemort atrapalhando a sua vida... Mas isso também o fazia lembrar de todas as mortes. Todos os amigos que morreram na batalha. Ele balançou a cabeça para afastar esse pensamento e a sra Weasley apareceu na porta do quarto.

- Harry, querido. Se troque e desça, o café já está pronto. - ela disse

- Obrigado sra Weasley - Respondeu Harry com um sorriso

- Rony. Rony. Acorde - Disse a sra Weasley se virando para Rony

Rony murmurou qualquer coisa,se virou e voltou a dormir.

- Ronald, pelas barbas de Merlin levante-se daí

- Será que uma pessoa que ajudou a salvar o mundo não pode ter um pouco de descanso? - Disse Rony se sentando

Mas a sra Weasley já saira do quarto e estava descendo as escadas.

* * *

><p>Harry e Rony chegaram a cozinha e já encontraram todos ali, exceto por Gui e Fleur que, segundo o sr Weasley, já haviam voltado ao Chalé das Conchas e Jorge, que ninguém precisou explicar o motivo.<p>

Depois do café, Harry, Rony e Hermione foram para os jardins e se sentaram so pé de uma árvore, ficaram um tempo em silêncio, até que Hermione disse:

- Eu ainda não acredito que todo aquele pesadelo acabou.

- Nem eu - Disseram Harry e Rony juntos

Harry ficou olhando o céu por um tempo, realmente era difícil se acostumar com o fato de que a partir de agora, não teria mais cicatriz ardendo, pesadelos, mais nada para se preocupar além de suas notas em Hogwarts. Até que seu olhar se pousou na janela do quarto de Gina. Ela não estava ali, estava provavelmente ajudando a sra Weasley com alguma coisa.

- E você, Harry? - Disse Hermione trazendo Harry de volta a realidade

- Que?

- Você vai voltar para Hogwarts, certo? - Ela continuou - Se você ainda quer se tornar um auror e tal, precisa terminar os estudos.

- Aham... Claro que vou - Respondeu Harry

- Vai o que? - Harry ouviu a voz de Gina as suas costas

- Voltar pra Hogwarts. - Respondeu Rony

Gina se sentou ao lado de Harry

- Que ótimo. - Ela disse

- Rony, eu preciso de ajuda para esvaziar aquela minha bolsa. Vem comigo - Disse Hermione

- Aquela bolsa é minuscula, você consegue. - Respondeu Rony

- Sim, mas se você for, eu acabo mais rápido. - Disse Hermione se levantando e puxando o braço de Rony

Hermione saiu pelos jardins até a porta da casa praticamente arrrastando Rony pelo braço, deixando Harry e Gina sozinhos.

- Então, como foi salvar o mundo bruxo? - Perguntou Gina assim que Rony e Hermione sumiram de vista.

- Bem difícil, na verdade - Respondeu Harry

Gina riu.

- Posso imaginar.

Harry ficou a encarando por alguns instantes. Gina fora mais uma coisa na qual Voldemort o privara, foi preciso eles se separarem para ela não correr perigo, mas agora finalmente aquilo acabara. Não tinha mais Voldemort em seu caminho.

- Você vai me aceitar de volta? - Perguntou Harry

- Me dê um motivo para não aceitar. - Gina respondeu e o beijou.

* * *

><p>Havia se passado duas semanas desde o fim da guerra. Harry estava no Largo Grimmaurd com uma carta nas mãos. Uma carta que ele já havia lido e relido umas cinco vezes por não acreditar em seu conteúdo:<p>

_Prezado Sr. Potter,_

_devido ao fim da guerra e queda d'Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, o sr está convidado a se apresentar no Ministério da Magia no próximo dia 25, para uma entrevista comigo, o Sr. Theodore Winkil, chefe do departamento dos aurores, para um emprego no departamento, que, segundo o recém-nomeado Ministro da Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, é a carreira que pretende seguir._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Theodore_ _Winkil _


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter e o Castelo Negro

Capitulo 2

Harry estava sentado defronte ao chefe do departarmento de aurores, que estava em silêncio desde que Harry chegara a sala, Winkil apenas o observava, em silêncio, sem dizer uma única palavra.

- Bem, Harry, - Ele finalmente disse - posso te chamar de Harry, certo?

- Claro

- Enfim, você já sabe que a sua história é bem conhecida. Todos no nosso mundo o considera uma lenda, - Olhar dele recaiu pela cicatriz na testa de Harry - Essa sua cicatriz hoje em dia é muito conhecida. Nos dias de hoje, é claro, você é uma celebridade. Está muito mais famoso do que quando estava a 16 anos atrás, você mais uma vez sobreviveu a Você-sabe-quem e o matou de uma vez por todas. Trouxe paz ao mundo. Todos são muito gratos a você por isso, Harry

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Apenas ficou encarando os joelhos.

- De qualquer maneira... Kingsley me disse que sonha em se tornar um auror, certo?

- Sim. - Disse Harry levantando a cabeça subtamente

- Bem... Você será bem vindo, Harry. Muito bem-vindo - Continuou Winkil - Bem... Quando achar que estiver pronto para começar é só vir falar comigo. Talvez você tenha que terminar Hogwarts antes, a não ser que Minerva decida que você não precisa. Enfim, obrigado por vir. - Disse Winkill se levantando e estandendo a mão para Harry

- Obrigado o senhor por me receber - Disse Harry também se levantando e apertando a mão de Winkil.

* * *

><p>Harry chegou ao Largo Grimmaurd e encontrou na sala de estar Rony, Hermione e Gina.<p>

- Como entraram aqui? - Perguntou Harry se sentando ao lado de Gina

- O Monstro abriu pra gente. - respondeu Rony

- É, ele tem sido bem simpático ultimamente. - Respondeu Harry - Como tem sido na Austrpalia, Hermione?

- Nada ainda. Meus pais sumiram de vista. - Ela respondeu - E como foi lá no ministério?

- O Winkil disse que eu posso trabalhar lá assim que terminar Hogwarts.

- Isso é ótimo. - Disse Gina

- Também acho - Respondeu Harry

Naquele momento, Monstro entrou na sala.

- O senhor deseja algo, padrão? - Ele perguntou

- Agora não Monstro. - Respondeu Harry

- Ei! Eu quero - Disse Rony - Eu tô com fome.

- O que você quer, Rony? - Perguntou Harry

- Sei lá... Uma sopa de cebola ciria bem

- Pode trazer uma pra ele, Monstro? - Perguntou Harry ao elfo

- Sim, senhor. Eu já volto - E fazendo uma reverência para os quatro, foi para a cozinha

Harry, Gina e Hermione encaram Rony.

- O que? - Disse Rony - Eu tô com fome.

- Você tá sempre com fome - Disse Gina

De repente, e sem explicação, os quatro começaram a rir.

* * *

><p>Harry recebera uma nova carta, desta vez, não do ministério, mas de Hogwarts, e desta vez, Rony e Hermione tmbém receberam.<p>

- Eu não ligo para o que esta carta diz. Eu vou voltar - Disse Hermione

- Eu não vou voltar. É até melhor que assim eu não preciso me preocupar com os exames e tal...

Os dois olharam para Harry, mas este ainda lia a carta.

_Prezado Sr. Potter,_

_Devido aos serviços prestados ao Ministério da Magia e a todo mundo bruxo, o senhor e seus amigos Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger, tem a opção de seguirem as carreiras que quiserem, ser terminar a escola, ou seja, os senhores tem a opção de não virem para Hogwarts esse ano e ainda sim ganharem o diploma, o que permitirá aos três, seguirem qualquer carreira._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Minerva McGonnagal_

_Diretora da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts_

__- Eu não vou voltar. Quero logo seguir a minha carreira de auror. - Disse Harry - E o Rony tá certo, com isso não precisaremos nos preocupar com os exames e tudo mais...

Hermione não respondeu, apenas cruzou os braços e ficou olhando para o teto.

* * *

><p>No dia 1° de setembro, Harry e Rony estavam na estação de King Cross para embarcar Gina e Hermione no trem. Ao chegarem a Plataforma 9 e meia, Gina olhou para Harry.<p>

- Você vai me ver quando tiver visitass a Hogsmead? - Ela disse

- Claro que sim. É só me mandar a carta avisando o dia. - Respondeu Harry sorrindo

Ela o beijou e o apito soou.

- É melhor você ir - Disse Harry se afastando dela

- Eu sei. - Ela beijou Harry mais uma vez e correu para a porta do trem.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter e o Castelo Negro

Capitulo 3

Um ano depois, Rony, que estava trabalhando com Fred na loja de logros, já estava trabalhando com Harry como auror. Quando Rony conheceu Winkil, Harry achou que o amigo iria matar o chefe. Afinal, mesmo para Harry Winkil provara que não era o cara legal que ele conhecera a primeira vista, ele era verdadeiramente CHATO, sempre que não estava trancado em seu escritório, estava gritando com alguém por não estar fazendo o seu trabalho direito.

No dia em que finalmente Winkil chamou Harry e Rony a sua sala, os dois estavam meio apreensivos sobre o que os esperava.

-Weasley, Potter. Vocês irão embarcar na primeira missão amanhã. - Disse Winkil no momento em que eles se sentaram - Tem um castelo misterioso, em uma vila trouxa afastada da cidade, muitos mistérios rondam aquele castelo, fica no alto de um rochedo na mata que tem lá, quero dizer, hoje é um rochedo, antes era uma clareira onde trouxas acampavam, os trouxas que chegaram perto do castelo apareceram feridas, mortas ou algumas nem apareceram estão desaparecidas.

-O senhor quer que a gente entre lá?- Perguntou Harry

-Por enquanto não, quero só que investiguem o castelo por fora, depois irão entrar, em um restaurante em frente a tal mata tem um tipo de observatório onde podem vigiar o castelo de longe e entender todos os mistérios de lá, o dono do restaurante se chama Howard, ja sabe de tudo que esta acontecendo e que vocees vao la

Harry e Rony concordaram em ir e disseram que no dia seguinte estariam lá. Depois os dois foram n'A Toca contar a novidade os Weasley, eles pareceram entender o porque de Harry e Rony terem que ir, necessariamente os dois.

-Posso falar com você?- Perguntou Gina mais tarde naquele dia quando Harry e Rony chegaram A Toca e contaram a novidade

-Então você vai na sua primeira missão amanhã?- Perguntou Gina

-É, o sr Winkil cismou comigo

-Eu to meio preocupada, eu não quero que nada de ruim aconteça com você- Disse Gina

-Ei, eu só vou ficar do lado de fora depois vou entrar lá

-Eu sei mas é com esse "depois" que eu estou preocupada

-Nada vai acontecer já passei por muita coisa para terminar lá- Respondeu Harry e a beijou em seguida

Harry e Rony estavam em rente ao restaurante que o sr Winkil mencionara, entraram e foram para o tal observatório.Não viram nada de estranho mas Harry jurou ter visto um vulto em uma das janelas do castelo,compraram uma maquete do castelo e viram que havia só uma entrada, ou seja, quando entrassem precisariam de alguma estratégia, passaram o dia lá quando anoiteceu voltaram para A Toca, onde tiveram uma surpresa, Hermione estava lá com os pais, pelo visto conseguira encontra-los e desfeito o feitiço.

-Pai, mãe esse é o Harry meu melhor amigo e...Esse é o Rony o meu namorado- Disse Hermione

A sra Granger foi logo cumprimentar Rony mas o sr Granger fuzilou-o com os olhos e quando foi cumprimenta-lo, pela cara de Rony parecia que estava esmagando mão do garoto.

-Bom agora conhecem todos- Disse Hermione e logo em seguida o sr Weasley foi puxar conversa com os Granger

Agora estavam na sala apenas Rony, Hermione, Harry, Gina e Jorge, enquanto Harry e Jorge estavam jogando Snap Explosivo, Hermione perguntou ao Rony:

-Quer sair e ir para algum lugar diferente?

-Não eu to muito cansado- Respondeu ele

-Como assim a gente não se vê a uma semana e você não quer sair?

-Não é isso é que eu fiquei o dia todo olhando para um castelo sem graça

-Então não teve que fazer nada, só olhar para um castelo e isso cansa tanto assim?

-Talvez, se estivesse lá saberia

-Eu passei o dia inteiro procurando meus pais quem devia estar casado aqui era eu

-Você é capaz de ler um livro de quinhentas paginas em um dia, ficaria lá numa boa mas eu não

Harry, Jorge e Gina agora acompanhavam a briga de Rony e Hermione como se estivessem em uma partida de tênis. Um tempo depois o resto dos Weasley e os Granger também já estavam lá

-ENTÃO TALVEZ EU DEVESE ENCONTRAR ALGUÉM MENOS PREGISOSO DO QUE VOCÊ- Berrou Hrmione

-É TALVEZ

-ÓTIMO

-ÓTIMO

Rony foi para um lado e Hermione para o outro, ambos parecendo que iriam explodir. Harry correu atrás de Rony e Gina de Herminone.

-Então, você e a Mione tem o dom de brigar por motivo idiotas não é?- Perguntou Harry para Rony

-Não é um motivo idiota, ela não entende que eu não quero sair agora

-E você não entende que ela quer, qual é Rony te custava alguma coisa?

-Eu to cansado é tão difícil ela entender por acaso

-Eu tive o mesmo dia que você e não estou tão cansado. Cara, se você queria namorar a Hermione sério tinha que aranjar um tempo pra ela

-Você faz isso?

-Claro, é o que a Mione disse, a Gina cansa muito mais que eu, ela joga Quadribol em um time profissional e eu fico sentado o dia inteiro

-É mas, você não cansa cara, de jeito nenhum

-Eu canso mas não tanto quanto você deve cansar porque meu amigo, você deve ter nascido dormindo

Naquele momento o sr Weasley entrou no quarto com o mesmo objetivo que Harry, falar com Rony


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter e o Castelo Negro

Capitulo 4

Harry e Rony continuavam a investigar o castelo mas, eram poucas as vezes que viam algo estranho, Rony já concluira que era somente um castelo qualquer, mas Harry ainda não tinha certeza. O Sr. Winkil havia mandado os dois para outras missões e nestas os dois já haviam encontrado vários comensais fugitivos e alguns encotraram mortos embora os que foram encontrados vivos estivessem agido de modo estranho quando foram capturados.

O namoro de Harry e Gina estava ótimo e desde que Rony e Hermione se separaram Harry tinha que aturar Rony falando sobre como não precisava de namorada para ser feliz. Harry e Rony estavam dividindo um apartamento no centro de Londres e semanas depois que os dois se mudaram Hermione e Gina se mudaram para o apartamento em frente o que fez Rony ficar bem desconfortável sempre que encontrava Hermione no corredor ou elevador.

-Esses dois chegam a dar raiva não?- perguntou Gina para Harry certa noite em uma praça perto ao apartamento- quer dizer, ta na cara que esses dois se amam mas, parece que querem se afastar um do outro.

-Eu concordo- respondeu Harry- E também não Agüento mais o Rony falando na minha cabeça, não consigo vigiar aquela droga de castelo em paz.

-Falando nisso como esta essa tal vigia?

-na mesma não sei se tem alguma coisa La dentro ou se e só armadilha para turista- disse Harry

-quando vocês vão entrar La?-perguntou Gina

-não tenho idéia

O Sr Winkil não tinha dado nenhuma ordem para Harry e Rony entrarem no castelo e não dissera nada quando recebia os relatórios, simplesmente os recebia e dizia para os dois saírem o que fazia Rony ficar cada vez mais nervoso e com certeza de que o castelo não era a maior preocupação no momento. Gina sempre perguntava a Harry sobre o castelo, parecia estar preocupada, mas, com o que Harry não sabia.

No dia seguinte, Harry e Rony voltaram vigiar o Castelo Negro, estava uma chuva muito forte aquele dia. Harry e Rony estavam tentando ouvir pelo radio o jogo de Quadribol de Gina, mas, a chuva não deixava. Quase não conseguiam ver nada, mas, estranhamente podiam ver o castelo muito bem.

- E estranho não?- perguntou Harry quase berrando para Rony escutá-lo- Só podermos ver o castelo

- Eu sei, mas ainda acho que não tem nada La

Harry ignorou Rony e olhou em seu telescópio, algumas luzes lampejavam em uma das torres mais altas do castelo. Harry se virou para olhar para Rony e viu que o amigo também olhava o telescópio, um raio cortou o céu e Harry viu alguma coisa que lembrava um corpo cair daquela torre.

- Você viu aquilo?- perguntou Rony

-Vi o que acha que e?

Mas Rony já se ocupara em escrever isso no relatório. Harry voltou o olhar para o castelo a tempestade de luzes na torre havia parado, Harry olhou para o lugar em que o tal "objeto" devia ter caído. Rony também olhava para La. O que tinha sido aquilo nenhum dos dois sabia, mas, parecia uma pessoa, Rony parecia assustado e Harry olhou novamente para o castelo pelo telescópio e por um segundo conseguiu ver um vulto na janela e no segundo seguinte um vento forte fez a barraca que estavam os dois voar para longe.

Harry ajudou Rony a guardar tudo e desceram encharcados as escadas para o bar de Howard. Chegaram ao bar e disseram rapidamente um tchau para Howard e saíram disparados pela porta.

Chegaram em Londres e entraram em casa. Depois de se secarem foram dar uma olhada nos relatórios que haviam ficado totalmente encharcados, depois de reescreverem tudo não falaram nada um com o outro, ainda estavam abalados com o que viram no castelo. O silencio só foi interrompido quando Gina bateu na porta.

- O que houve com vocês?- perguntou

- Nem queria saber- respondeu Rony- eu vou dormir

- Então, - disse Gina- vocês não parecem muito felizes

- O Rony finalmente percebeu que tem algo de diferente naquele castelo- disse Harry Quando Gina pegava um dos relatórios e começava a Le-los

Gina lia o relatório e sempre que terminava um parágrafo olhava assustada para o namorado.

-Então?- perguntou Harry a Gina- o que achou?

- Me deixa ver se entendi- disse Gina- vocês dois viram "alguma coisa que parecia um corpo" cair de uma das torres do castelo, não foi uma alucinação?

- Queria que fosse mas, vimos pelo telescópio, seria possível ser uma alucinação?

-Acha que agora Winkil deixa vocês entrarem no estúpido castelo?

Harry deu nos ombros, Gina sorriu e o beijou.

- Ei, vocês esperam mesmo eu ir dormir para ficarem se beijando aqui na sala não e?- disse Rony que acabara de surgir deus sabe de onde.

- Você gosta de espionar os outros assim mesmo, ou e inveja por não ter namorada, maninho?- disse Gina fazendo Harry rir e as orelhas de Rony ficarem vermelhas

Um tempo depois Harry e Gina foram dormir

No dia seguinte, Harry e Rony foram entregar os relatórios para o Sr Winkil ele fez exatamente o que fazia todas às vezes, recebera o relatório e não disse nada apenas deixou em cima da mesa para ler mais tarde e dispensou os dois.

- Isso ta começando a irritar- disse Rony

- Jura? Ate semana passada você não ligava para isso- respondeu Harry

- Eu sei, mas agora que já sabemos que tem alguém La dentro começa a preocupar não e?

Harry e Rony chegaram a sua sala e se sentaram Rony um pouco perturbado.

- Ele vai ter que nos deixar entrar no castelo agora não?- disse Harry depois de um tempo

-Serio?- respondeu Rony- depois dessa e que eu não quero MESMO entrar naquele lugar.

Eles passaram quase a tarde inteira sem fazer mais nada, ate mais ou menos umas cinco da tarde quando Stan, outro auror do departamento bateu na porta e disse que o Sr Winkil queria falar com os dois.

Harry e Rony entraram na sala do chefe e ele não parecia muito animado, nem, como dissera Rony quando saíram de sua sala, a fim de entregar o premio de melhor relatório do mês para Harry e Rony.

- Li o relatório de vocês- Disse Winkil- esta ótima e melhor do que os outros

- Então isso significa que vai nos dar um premio?- perguntou Rony

- Rony quer parar com isso?- disse Harry

- A esperança e a ultima que morre- respondeu

- E agora que parecem ter certeza de que tem algo dentro do Castelo Negro, - continuou Winkil dando um fim na discussão de Harry e Rony- Acho que dentro de um mês ou dois estarão prontos para entrar.

- Um mês ou dois?- disse Harry- Não seria melhor entrarmos, sei La, semana que vem ou coisa parecida?

- Potter, vocês precisam conhecer o caminho ate o castelo. Howard me disse que ter uma trilha na floresta, mas como, desde que o castelo surgiu La a trilha desapareceu. Precisam encontrá-la - disse Winkil- Vão fazer isso pelos próximos meses

Ola a todos aqui e a DudaHP100 tb bem gente? Espero que estejam gostando vira mais surpresas por ai


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter e o Castelo Negro

Capitulo 5

Tres semanas depois Harry e Rony encontraram o inicio da trilha que os levaria ao castelo mas nada alem disso havia muitas arvores que haviam crescido no caminho e Harry não achou que fosse seguro entrar no meio do mato já que podia ter seguranças do castelo por lá. Decidiram esperar.

Hermione já decidira que quando Harry e Rony entrassem no castelo, ela tambem iria mesmo ainda se recusando a falar com Rony. Vigiar o castelo estava ficando cada vez mas chato, Harry e Rony viram mais nada de estranho des do dia de tempestade e não viam nenhum ex-comensal da morte que pudesse estar no castelo, a maioria estava presa ou morta, por outro lado,o numero de desaparecidos no castelo aumentava, e para piorar Winkil estava pegando cada vez mais no pé de Harry e Rony.

-Isso é um saco- disse Rony certo dia em que estavam de vigiando o castelo- Não tem nada ai

-Voce muda sua opiniao muito rapido, cara- disse Harry que lia o Profeta Diario

-Fala serio, por que a gente não entra la de uma vez eu não sei. NÃO TEM NENHUM BRUXO NESSA DROGA DE CASTELO.- Berrou Rony

-Fala mais alto Rony, os trouxas la embaixo ainda não te ouviram- Disse Harry se levantando

De repente um lampejo de luz verde passou pelo meio dos dois, Harry olhou de onde viera, no meio das arvores Harry viu algo se mover e lançou um feitiço naquela direçao mas não adiantara. Ele olhou para Rony que parecia mais assustado do que na noite em que viram um corpo cair da torre do castelo.

Quando Harry e Rony contaram sobre isso para o sr Winkil ele pareceu preocupado mas não disse nada o que fez Rony ficar extremamente nervoso. Harry não chegava a ficar em estado de nervos como o amigo mas estava preocupado, dois episodios muito estranhos haviam acontecido quando os dois estavam perto do castelo, no entanto Winkil reagira do mesmo jeito com ambos.

-Sabe, eu to com o Rony nessa- disse Harry a Hermione e Gina certa noite em que estavam no apartamento delas

-Mas o seu chefe não fez, tipo, nada quando voces contaram sobre isso para ele- disse Hermione

-Não, ele simplesmente disse que ia pensar sobre isso-respondeu Harry- O que eu não entendo já que não é a primeira coisa estranha que acontece por lá.

-E nem vai ser a ultima- disse Gina- É melhor voces tomarem cuidado.

Dias depois Harry e Rony estacam em sua sala quando Rony disse:

-Acha mesmo que aquele castelo pode ser perigoso?- Perguntou Rony

Naquele momento Dylan, secretario do sr departamento entrou e disse:

-Aqui está a lista de desaparecidos na vila do castelo- e saiu

-Acho que isso responde aa sua pergunta- disse Harry e Rony fez que sim com a cabeça

-Harry,Rony o sr Winkil quer falar com voces na sala dele- disse Stan que entrara na sala naquele momento.

Harry e Rony entraram na sala do chefe e o encontraramlendo o jornal parecendo bem interessado

Harry pigarreou e Winkil levantou os olhos e encarou os dois

-Que ótimo chegaram senten-se

-Então, por que nos chamou aqui?- perguntou Rony

-Bom, achei bem estranho essa história que me contaram e depois de pensar bastante no assunto, decidi que voces entrarem no castelo

-Mas, agora- perguntou Rony

-Não, semana que vem até lá, estão dispensados do trabalho, podem ir.

Harry e Rony sairam da sala sem entender nada.

Umas horas depois, Harry e Rony estavam em seu apartamento com Gina e Hermione, quando Harry disserao que Winkil dissera já que Rony não falara nada desde que Hermione chegara, Gina ficou preocupada e Hermione pareceu exitada com a expectativa de entrar no castelo.

-Mas então tenhos que nos preparar, não sabemos o que iremos entrcontrar lá dentro –disse

-Ela está certa,voces não sabem o que tem lá, vai ser perigoso- disse Gina

Rony continuou quieto e depois disso o clima ficou um pouco estranho na sala.

**OI LEITORES**** que devem ser um ou dois**** É O SEGUINTE, EU SEI QUE ESSE CAPITULO TA PEQUENO (minúsculo) MAS NO PROXIMO HARRY E RONY VÃO ****finalmente**** ENTRAR NO CASTELO OK?**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter e o Castelo Negro

Capitulo 6

Harry e Rony iriam entrar no castelo no dia seguinte, estavam n'A Toca e não falavam muito. Estavam ansiosos com a expectativa de que poderiam encontrar lá dentro, podia ser um ex-Comensal da Morte ou um bruxo maluco qualquer, como o Sr Winkil dissera como podia não ser nada de mais só maluquices da cabeça deles.

Gina já havia percebido que o namorado e o irmão estavam um pouco inquietos, mas não dissera nada, apenas olhava para os dois de vez em quando.

Quando voltaram ao seu prédio, foram direto dormir sem dizer nada. No dia seguinte Harry, Rony e Hermione haviam decidido, ir a noite para dar tempo para se prepararem e para Hermione poder ter chegado do trabalho. Quando estavam saindo, Gina beijou Harry e desejou boa sorte aos três, Harry,Rony e Hermione aparataram até a vila do castelo.

Os tres olharam para o castelo acima de todos od prédios da vila, e nervosos entraram na trilha. Estava muito escuro mas conseguiam ver onde estavam indo, chegavam mais perto da rocha quando alguém os atacou, os tres revidaram na direção em que viera o feitiço, Harry não os via mas pareciam ser dois, um de cada lado. Harry achou que havia acertado um mas não tinha tempo para ir ver quem era o segundo continuava atacando. Quando finalmente parou, nenhum dos tres o achou, resolveram subir a rocha e entrar finalmente no Castelo Negro.

Depois de subirem os degraus que levavam ao castelo e chegaram a porta que tinha um simbolo estranho que lembrava uma ampulheta. O castelo mais de perto não era tão grande quanto Harry imaginava, na verdade parecia muito menor que Hogwarts, eles entraram e viram dois sujeitos no final do corredor passando apressadamente.

-Esse lugar parece maior por dentro do que por fora- Disse Rony, e estava certo visto de fora o castelo parecia muito menor

-To sabendo, vamos logo pra sair deste lugar- Disse Harry

Harry, Rony e Hermione sacaram as varianhas e foram e seguiram na direção do corredor onde parecia ser a única saída dequele salão. Estavam na metade do caminho quando ouvirem um homem falar, sua voz saia das caixas de som que haviam em todo o corredor.

-"Atenção todos, para a sala de reuniões agora é urgente"- Harry achou já ter escutado aquela voz antes, talvez durante a guerra, mas não tinha certeza. Alguém gritando "EI" do outro lado corredor o trouxe de volta a realidade.

Eram tres homens mau encarados de capas que cobriam seus rostos, os tres os atacaram ao mesmo tempo e correram até eles.

- E agora?- perguntou Harry

-Vamos a esta reunião ver o que estar acontecendo, ponham as capas- Disse Hermione já pegando a capa de um dos tres e colocando em si mesmo- rápido temos que seguir algum grupo para chegar lá

Harry e Rony trancaram os sujeitos em um ármario qualquer e foram andando na direção que um grupo ia. Chegaram a tal sala de reuniões, era imensa, tinha umas cem cadeiras simples de um lado e um tippo de pedestal onde o lider deles obviamente ficava.

Todos se sentaram e em seguida um homem entrou na sala parecendo muito bravo, Harry o reconheceu, era Amico Carrow um ex-Comensal da Morte que, pelo que Harry se lembrava estava preso em Azkaban desde o final da guerra onde havia sido imobilizado por Minerva.

-Muito bem,- começou fazendo todos se calarem- hoje dois dos nossos guardas estavam lá em baixo e foram atacados por tres impostores, um deles esta desaparecido no meio da floresta. Onome de um destes impostores são bem conecidos hoje em dia, um deles tennho certeza que conhecem, Harry Potter- Todos da sala começaram a murmurar coisas que nenhum dos tres entendia mas em todas as conversas Harry identificava o seu nome-CHEGA-Berrou Carrow-A questão é que neste momento estão andando pelo castelo, achem-nos e levem ao meu escritório.VÃO.

Harry,Rony e Hermione sairam da sala com o resto dos "servos" de Carrow seja lá como se chamavam. Assim que sairam do campo de visão de todos arrancaram as capas e correram para saida, tentaram ir pelo caminho que vieram e isso parecia funcionar, decidiram se esconder em um ármario no corredor quando ouviram uns passos atrás deles.

-Quem era aquele cara?- perguntou Rony

-Amico Carrow.

-Mas ele não está na lista de fugitivos.

-É essa a parte estranha da história-disse Harry abrindo a porta para sairem.

Estavam chegando a porta quando foram parados e empurrados para frente. Um homem de uns dois metros pegou suas varinhas. E amarrou seus braços nas costas.

Os fizeram subir várias escada que iriam dar pelo que Harry achou no escritório de Carrow. Rony estava certo quando dissera sobre o castelo ser maior por dentro pareciam já ter subido mais andares do que deveria ter no castelo.

Chegaram a porta do escritório Rony parecendo que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento, antes das portas serem escancaradas, Harry conseguiu ver um simbolo identico ao que havia na porta do castelo, uma ampulheta mau desenhada.

Carrow estava olhando pela janela, que se Harry não estivesse em situação tão perigosa admiraria,dava para ver toda a vila dali,ele se virou e encarou Harry,Rony e Hermione.

-Potter, se lembra de mim?- perguntou

-Amico Carrow-respondeu Harry

-Muito bem, sabe por um terrivel segundo pensei que não se lembraria- disse Carrow

-O que voce quer?- perguntou Rony

-Nada de mais, só me vingar de um certo alguém que matou meu mestre e me prendeu em Azkaban há dezoito anos atras- disse olhando para Harry- Depois da guerra eu vim para esta vila trouxa idiota, entreguei um trouxa qualquer no meu lugar para Azkaban e aqui estou.

Ele olhava a janela distraidamente, Harry olhou para suas varinhas em cima da mesa de Carrow teria que arranjaralguma distraçao, tentou desamar as cordas que prendiam suas mãos, foi fácil as cordas não estavam muito apertadas, cochichou isso para Rony que estava ao seu lado enquanto Carrow falava qualquer coisa sobre Voldemort tee sido o maior bruxo de todos os tempos, Rony conseguiu se soltar e disse para Hermione. Não tinha chance de tentarem pegar as varinhas estavam a um metro e meio de distancia e havia varios guardas por ali.

Harry pensou em um jeito de pegar as varinhas, teriam que pega-las rápido, o primeiro movimento todos na sala o atacariam. Harry olhou para os amigos,um tipo de entendimento passou por entre eles, depois de anos se metendo em encrenca juntos eles já se conheciam muito acenou com a cabeça e os tres juntos correram para a escrivaninha de Carrow pegaram as varinhas e atacaram todos que viam pela frente, Harry se virou para enfrentar Carrow, mas ele não estava ali, se virou novamente e tudo que teve tempo de ver foi um lampejo vir em sua direção. Foi jogado para tras e caiu do outro lado da mesa.

Harry se levantou, e atacou Carrow, o feitiço atigiu sua varinha, o mais rápido que pode pegou a varinha de alguém do seu lado e atacou Harry. O feitiço atingiu Harry em cheio e ele foi jogado para trás e despencou da janela da torre. A única coisa que Harry conseguiu fazer antes de desmaiar foi fazer um feitiço para amortecer sua queda.

Harry acordou ainda no pé da rocha com Rony e Hermione o encarando, se levantou e olhou para o castelo e em seguida para os amigos.

-O que aconteceu?- perguntou

-Voce caiu da torre do castelo-respondeu Rony

-Disso eu sei espertão, quero saber como voces sairam de lá- disse Harry

-Bom, o Carrow ficou todo felizinho quando voce caiu da torre e ele e aqueles caras foram olhar pela janela, nem prestaram atenção na gente- respondeu Hermione

-A quando tempo eu desmaiei?- perguntou

-Só alguns minutos desde que a gente chegou aqui em baixo.

-Ótimo, vamos embora então.

Foram para o prédio em que os tres moravam e Gina apareceu no segundo em que Harry, Rony e Hermione sairam do elevador. Os quatro entraram no apartamento de Hermione e Gina e se sentaram no sofá.

-COMO ASSIM VOCE CAIU?- Perguntou Gina para Harry enquanto Hermione contava o que havia acontecido por ultimo no castelo

-Bom, um feitiço do Carrow me atingiu e eu cai- respondeu

No dia seguinte...

Harry e Rony chegaram ao ministério no dia seguinte e foram direto para a sala de Winkil que já os esperava.

-Então, o que tem lá dentro?- Perguntou

-Realmente tem um bruxo lá,-Começou Harry- Amico Carrow

-Impossível, ele está preso em Azkaban voces o encontraram-disse Winkil

-Sim mas é ele, tá querendo se vingar do Harry- Disse Rony

-Voces estão querendo me enganar.-disse Winkil- Eu não acredito que Carrow está no comando do castelo. Ele está morto eu mesmo vi voces o encontraram me disseram que era Amico Carrow e eu o reconheci, siplesmente isso é algum truque de voces, não sei porque mas isso é pura mentira. Agora saiam da minha da minha sala.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter e o Castelo Negro

Capitulo 7

Desde que Harry, Rony e Hermione haviam entrado no castelo, estava tudo normal com exceção do fato de Winkil ainda estivesse ignorando Harry e Rony sempre que os via no ministério. Rony e Hermione haviam voltado a namorar na ultima semana, o que era uma ótima noticia para Harry que já estava farto de Rony ficar falando o tempo todo que não gostava mais de Hermione, o que era mentira.

Mas, em compensação Agora Harry tinha que aturar Rony falando sobre como Hermione era bonita o dia intero, o que não fazia muita diferença já que de qualquer jeito tinha que ouvir Rony falar de um assunto ou outro sem ter sossego. Gina havia terminado seu contrato com as Harpias de Holyhead e disse que ia sair do time e trabalhar com outra coisa.

-E o que você vai fazer agora?- perguntou Harry para Gina

-Não sei, tava pensando em trabalhar no Profeta Diário.- respondeu

-SÉRIO?- Perguntou Rony- Quer trabalhar no mesmo lugar que a Rita Skeeter?

-Ela foi demitida- disse Hermione- o Kingsley mandou o dono do jornal despedi-la(nota da autora:Não disse antes mas, Kingsley foi eleito Ministro da Magia como diz no final do ultimo livro)

-Então ela criou uma revista de fofocas sobre os bruxos

-Dessa eu não sabia-disse Rony

-Nem eu- Disse Harry

-E o sr Winkil, continua a acreditar que voces estão mentindo sobre o castelo?- perguntou Hermione

-É ele ainda acha que a gente bolou um plano contra ele- respondeu Rony

-Tipo o que?- Perguntou Gina

- E eu sei o que se passa na cabeça daquele velho caduco?- respondeu Rony

No dia seguinte...

Harry e Rony chegaram ao ministério, quando chegaram a sua sala Winkil estava a espera dos dois.

-Hoje é dia de voces irem vigiar o castelo,- disse- o que fazem aqui?

-Mas, já sabemos quem está dentro do castelo.-disse Rony-Senhor

-Não, voces não sabem.- respondeu Winkil- Vou dar uma segunda chance para voces. É melhor irem agora.

-MAS...-começou Rony, mas Harry o interrompeu

-Claro, senhor

Harry desaparatou com um Rony indignado ao seu lado.

-PARA...ME LARGA HARRY- berrava Rony

-Calma ai, sr Nervisinho

-Qual é, o cara ainda não acredita na gente.

-Eu sei, mas faz o que ele diz até acharmos um jeito de provar quem está dentro daquele castelo estupido, a não ser que voce queira perder o emprego- disse Harry já se irritando com Rony.

-Voce tá do lado daquele tapado do Winkil?- perguntou Rony

-Claro que não mas...-começou Harry mas algo prendeu sua atenção no restaurante de Howard, Rony olhou.

O restaurante estava fechado, o que para as 11 da manha de uma quarta-feira era uma coisa muito incomum para Howard que era obcecado pelo trabalho. Harry tentou abrir a porta, não estava trancada, o que era mais estranho ainda, Harry achou que não podia se surpreender mais, se enganou, o restaurante estava completamente revirado. Cadeiras espalhadas por todo o piso, o balcão em pedaços e mesas quebradas.

-Que diabos aconteceu aqui?- perguntou Rony

-Carrow- disse Harry- Carrow aconteceu aqui

-Comoéqueé?- disse Rony

-Leia isto

Caros Harry e Rony,

Sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde estarão aqui para vigiar o castelo novamente, Winkil ainda não acredita que Carrow está no comando do castelo então mandara voces voltarem. Enfim, Carrow tentou me capturar,não conseguiu, existe um espião dentro do castelo que me disse para eu não abrir o restaurante durante esta semana pois o infeliz iria tentar me sequestrar para atrair voce para o castelo. Estou a salvo, não direi onde, caso este bilhete cair em mão erradas. Não se preocupem estou bem.

Howard

-Acha que é verdade?- perguntou Rony

- Não tenho ideia. Pode ser,Pode não contar a ele sobre isso .

-contar para quem?

-PRO MERLIM! quem voce acha?

-Winkil. OK

No castelo...

Carrow olhava pela janela quebrada para o restaurante de Howard.

-Senhor...-chamou Leonard,o seguidor mais novo de Carrow

-Não está vendo que estou ocupado moleque?

-Desculpe

-Leonard,espere- disse Carrow- Chame Yaxley aqui...

-Sim, senhor-Respondeu

Yaxley apareceu na sala, mal olhava para Carrow.

-Me chamou Amico?- Perguntou ironico

-Sim...-respondeu Carrow se virando para encarar o ex-colega Comensal da Morte- Temos um espião em nosso meio.

-Suspeita de mim por um acaso?

-Não, tanto que tenho uma outra tarefa para voce,meu amigo

-Qual é-? perguntou Yaxley impaciente encarando Carrow

-Capturar uma pessoa, para que mais voce serve

-Mais coisas do que voce.-Disse. Carrow sorriu-Quem é essa tal pessoa?

-Ela-Disse Carrow jogando uma foto que caira do bolso de Harry Potter quando o garoto havia despencado da janela.

-Quem é?- perguntou Yaxley mesmo já sabendo de quem se tratava

Carrow apenas sorriu.

-Quando?-Yaxley

-Quando eu te mandar

Yaxley encarou a foto. A foto de uma Gina Weasley bastante sorridente

Harry e Rony chegaram ao ministério e invadiram(literalmente)a sala de Winkil.

-O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI ERA PARA ESTAREM VIGIANDO O CASTELO-Berrou Winkil

-Howard, está desaparecido

- O que quer dizer?

-Que não sabemos onde ele está-respondeu Harry- chegamos no restaurante e encontramos tudo revirado, e eu achei isso-Harry arrancou o bilhete da mão de Rony e jogou na mesa do chefe.

-O que aconteceu com a calma?- perguntou Rony ironico para Harry

- Ah, cala a boca

Winkil nem prestava atenção em Harry e Rony apenas lia o bilhete em silencio. Quando terminou olhou para os dois e mandou sairem da sala dele, o que desta vez fez Harry ficar fulo da vida.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter e o Castelo Negro

Capitulo 8

Harry estava ficando preocupado com Howard, ele sumira havia um mês, ainda não voltara a trabalhar no restaurante e Winkil não falava mais com nenhum auror, o motivo, ninguém sabia, mas Harry estava na esperança de que o chefe finalmente estivesse aceitando o fato de Carrow estar vivo e ter tentado capturar Howard. Não tinham nenhuma noticia do castelo, nem mesmo um trouxa desaparecido, na opinião de Harry, estava tudo muito calmo na vila onde ficava o castelo, o que Carrow estava pretendendo com isso, não tinha idéia.

Gina estava trabalhando no Profeta Diário a uma semana e disse que os editores do jornal estavam publicando noticias do castelo sempre que podiam mas não estavam sabendo de muitos detalhes, o que para Harry era uma ótima noticia, não pretendia que ninguém no mundo da magia soubesse que os aurores estavam tendo uma briga particular em seu escritório, nem que o principal ajudante deles estava desaparecido e muito menos que o homem que comandava o lugar foi um Comensal da Morte que não está morto como todos imaginavam.

-Mas, então o que eles sabem sobre o castelo?- perguntou Rony

-A noticia mais recente é que vocês dois entraram no castelo

-Mas não sabem que é o Carrow que está lá dentro nem que o Winkil não acredita nessa história?- Harry

-Não- disse Gina e Harry respirou aliviado

No dia seguinte, Harry e Rony chegaram ao ministério e encontraram Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro da Magia no Atrío conversando com Winkil.

-...Theodore, aceite os fatos, o que Harry e Rony estão certos tinha que ter algum bruxo dentro do castelo...-parou e esperou Harry e Rony se aproximarem- Ótimo, chegaram. Preciso falar com vocês, os três- disse apontando para Harry, Rony e Winkil.

Kingsley os levou até a sua sala e disse a todos para se sentarem.

-Theodore me disse que encontraram Amico Carrow no castelo- começou o Ministro da Magia.

-Sim, ele disse que queria se vingar de mim,- disse Harry.- por ter matado Voldemort.

-Agora me responda Ministro, como pode isso, os dois mesmo encontraram Carrow morto depois do infeliz fugir de Azkaban.- disse Winkil impaciente

- E por isso você cismou que Harry e Rony estão armando alguma coisa?

-Sim, eles e aquela garota Granger que nem está envolvida no caso

Rony já abrira a boca para dizer algo mas Harry o fez calar dando um pisão no pé do amigo.

-O que exatamente você acha que os dois... três, estão planejando?- perguntou Kingsley

-Ainda não sei, mas vou descobrir- disse Winkil sem parecer ter certeza disso

-Harry, Rony, é melhor vocês irem a vila do castelo e vejam se alguém sabe do paradeiro do Howard, se o encontrarem tragam-no aqui.- disse Kingsley- Theodore, vá a sua sala e pense um pouco sobre essa história do castelo.

Harry e Rony Chegaram a vila e viram o restaurante de Howard ainda fechado, desta vez com tabuas.

- Por onde começamos?- perguntou Rony, estava certo

- Não tenho idéia, quem nós sempre víamos no restaurante

- Aquele cara, eu sempre via ele lá- disse Rony apontando para o senhor que passava em frente o restaurante e parou olhando tristemente para a porta do estabelecimento.

Harry e Rony foram até o o homem.

-Com licença, mas o senhor vinha a este restaurante com freqüência?- perguntou Harry

-Sim, é o único restaurante da vila. Todos que trabalhavam e não tinha muito tempo vinham aqui.

- E o senhor tem visto Howard ultimamente?

- Não, ninguém tem a menor idéia de onde ele está.

- O senhor conhece alguém bem próximo dele, alguém que ele contava tudo?- perguntou Harry

- Bom, tem o irmao dele, Walden.

- Onde ele mora?- perguntou Rony

- Não tenho certeza, acho que no prédio em frente a casa do Howard.-respondeu- Se não se mudou

- Obrigado- disse Harry seguindo na direção da casa de Howard

- Espera- disse o homem- por que querem saber?

-aah...Somos muito amigos do Howard- disse Rony o que não era nenhuma mentira

-Sei... –Disse o homem sem se convecer sobre isto

Harry e Rony foram até o prédio em que o homem mencionara, não tinha ninguém. Voltaram ao Ministério.

Não conseguiram falar com Kingsley nem com Winkil. Decidiram voltar no dia seguinte para conversar com o tal Walden.

Harry e Rony chegaram em casa e Gina e Hermione apareceram no apartamento dos dois um tempo depois, Rony estava mudando os canais da TV como uma criança com um brinquedo novo e Harry estava ao seu lado lendo jornal e torcendo para que Rony parase em um canal. Hermione se sentou ao lado de Rony e Gina ao lado de Harry.

-Rony quer parar- disse Hermione

-Não perca seu tempo, ele não vai parar- respondeu Harry

Rony continuou mudando os canais. No dia seguinte Harry e Rony foram tentar falar com Walden. Desta vez ele atendeu a porta.

-Quem são voces?- perguntou

-Voce é o irmão de Howard?- perguntou Rony

-Eu perguntei primeiro

-Harry Potter e Rony Weasley. Sua vez -disse Harry

Walden olhou de um lado para a rua e disse:

-Entrem, rápido

Assim que entraram, Walden desceu e chamou por Howard e segundos depois os dois apareceram.

-Harry, Rony, que bom ver voces- disse Howard

-É bom te ver tambem, pensamos que o bilhete era falso.

-Bom, não era.

-Agora sabemos...Howard voce presisa vir conosco.-Disse Rony

-Para onde?- perguntou

-Para o ministerio... Kingsley quer falar com voce

-Kingsley...O Ministro da Magia- perguntou assustado- por que?

- Não temos ideia- disse Harry

BAM. Com um estrondo a porta da casa explodiu e Carrow e Yaxley(Que também deveria estar em Azkaban) surgiram com um terceiro homem segurando pelo pescoço o trouxa que disera a Harry e Rony sobre Walden.

Walden e Howard se esconderam atras do sofá e Harry e Rony dipararam feitiços em direçao a Carrow e Yaxley. O terceiro homem largou o trouxa em um lado e entrou na batalha.

-ESTUPERFAÇA- Berrou Rony e o homem saiu voando pela porta

Yaxley lançou um feitiço que por centimetros não atingiu Rony, Harry revidou, não adiantou nada a não ser distrair Carrow, Harry aproveitou a distraçao e o estuporou, Carrow também voou pela porta e Harry aproveitando os segundos que tinha segurou o homem que já estava desacordado e foi ao encontro de Walden, Howard e Rony, os cinco aparataram até o apartemento de Harry e Rony.

- Quem é ele?- perguntou Harry a Howard sobre o trouxa

-É o Sid Backwell era um grande cliente do restaurante- respondeu Howard enquanto observava Walden e Rony colocarem Sid no sofá.

-Rony, vá até o ministério e tente falar com Kingsley traga-o aqui- disse Harry

Rony foi, meia hora depois estava de volta, não só com Kingsley mas também com o sr Winkil.

- O que ouve?- perguntou Kingsley em seguida viu Howard- Howard, ótimo... quem é ele?- perguntou apontando para Sid no sofá

-É um trouxa cliente do restaurante

-O que aconteceu com ele?- perguntou Winkil

- Ele foi capturado por Carrow e forçado a dizer sobre Walden. Foi como me acharam na casa dele.

-Carrow... -resmungou Winkil

Kingsley foi conversar com Howard e arrastou Winkil junto com ele. Quando voltaram, Winkil estava mais quieto, não falou nada.

-Kingsley... tem outra coisa tambem, quando Carrow nos atacou, Yaxley estava com ele. E sim, sr Winkil ele tambem era para estar em Azkaban.-disse Harry quando o chefe abriu a boca para argumentar

-Tem uma coisa muito estranha acontecendo. Não sei o que pode ser, mas tenho certeza.- disse Quim mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer um na sala.

-E o que faremos com ele?- perguntou Walden apontando para Sid

-Apagaremos a memoria não?- perguntou Harry olhando para Kingsley

-Sim, claro.

Naquele momento Gina e Hermiione chegaram, curiosas para saber porque todos estavam ali. Hermione, a pedido de Kingsley apagou a memoria de Sid e depois ela e Gina escutaram o que havia acontecido.

Kingsley arranjou um lugar para Howard e Walden ficarem e levou Sid de volta para a vila. Rony e Hermione foram dormir um tempo depois,(depois de Rony brincar até enjoar com o controle remoto) e ficaram só Harry e Gina na sala de estar.

-Harry, agora eu quero ouvir de voce o que aconteceu- disse Gina.

Harry explicou a Gina o que havia acontecido naquele dia, Gina o ouvi com bastante atençao, somente no final da narraçao que Gina disse:

-Yaxley também?- perguntou- voces não acham isso estranho?

- O que?

- Tem vários trouxas desaparecidos e vários comensais que voltaram do além ou fugiram de Azkaban sem ninguém saber...Não acha estranho

A mente de Harry começou a funcionar, agora estava acompanhando os pensamentos de Gina.

-Voce quer dizer que o desaparecimento dos trouxas e o aparecimento dos ex-Comensais da Morte estão ligados e é por isso que tudo isso está acontecendo?

-É isso mesmo

Harry se lembrou de Bartô Crouch Jr., o modo como ele fugira de Azkaban e entendeu o que Gina queria dizer

- Então, Carrow entregou trouxa no lugar dele e fez o mesmo com outros.- concluiu Harry- AQUELE FILHO DA MÃE, TÁ SOLTO DESDE A GUERRA

- Calma, o prédio inteiro tá dormindo- disse Gina

Harry se sentou de novo no sofá se culpando por não ter pensado naquilo antes.

- Mas se ele tá soltando os segudores do Voldemort, por que ele parou de capturar trouxas eu não sei.-disse Gina e Harry correu para o quarto, pegou as listas de desaparecidos e voltou para a sala.

- Se cada trouxa que ele capturou, ele usou para mandar para Azkaban, ele libertou quase todos os ex- Comensais...

-Harry,-disse Gina fazendo Harry calar a boca e encara-la- voce não vai se preocupar com isso agora, já são...droga eu não tenho relogio, mas o que eu quero dizer é que, amanhã é o seu aniversário. Voce não pode esquecer isso?

Harry quase se esquecera de que faria 21 anos no dia seguinte, mas largou os papeis e tentou não pensar no castelo. Gina sorriu e o beijou.

Na manhã seguinte Harry e Gina chegaram a cozinha, onde Rony e Hermione já os esperavam.

-HEY, Harry parabens, cara.

- 'brigado- disse Harry seguido de um bocejo

- Então, como se sente ficando um ano mais velho?- perguntou Rony

- Foi a pergunta que EU te fiz no SEU aniversário.

- Eu sei. E por falar nisso, chegou uma carta dos meus pais nos convidando pra ir n'A Toca hoje depois do trabalho

- E...

- E a gente vai, certo?

- Claro.- disse Harry ainda morrendo de sono

-Cara, que horas voce foi dormir ontem?

- Sei lá, eu não vou olhar a hora antes de dormir. Eu olho a hora quando acordo.

Harry, Rony e Hermione chegaram ao ministério, somente depois que Harry e Rony chegaram a sua sala( totalmente bagunçada) Harry se lembrou sobre o que Gina disse na noite anterior.

-Rony, eu estava conversando com a Gina na noite passada e ela disse uma coisa que talvez seja verdade

- O que?- perguntou Rony tirando uma pilha de papel da sua cadeira e colocando em cima da mesa.

- Os trouxas desaparecidos, e os ex- Comensais da Morte, deve ter alguma ligaçao isso voce não acha?

- Como assim?- perguntou Rony interessado de repente no assunto

- Gina me disse que talvez Carrow tenha usado os trouxas para libertar os amigos dele, assim ninguém desconfiaria que tem Comensais da Morte no Castelo.

- Isso faz sentido- disse Rony se levantando da cadeira e indo em direção a porta.

- Rony onde voce vai?

- vou falar com o Winkil sobre isso...

- Não voce não vai.- disse Harry- Eu ainda não tenho certeza disso

- Como voce pode não ter certeza?

- Sério, não fala para ninguém ainda

Harry se sentou e começou a ler alguns relatorios antigos, Rony fez o mesmo. Harry viu debaixo da enorme pilha de papeis do lado de Rony, uma lista de desaparecidos, uma lista mais antiga, puxou o papel fazendo com que todos os outros caisem em cima de Rony (EI, EU TO AQUI) e leu alguns nomes não conhecia nenhum, mas pensou se alguns daqueles trouxas estavam em Azkaban no lugar de criminosos rodeados por Dementadores e sentiu sua raiva por Carrow aumentar. Rony o trouxe de volta a realidade jogando uma bola de papel nele.

- Voce vai pegar esses papeis não vai?- perguntou Rony olhando nervoso para o monte de papel no chao

-Não enche- respondeu Harry

Rony pegou um jornal do meio da papelada e começou a ler, mas quando chegou no meio seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Olha isso- disse jogando o Profeta Diario em cima da mesa de Harry

Harry leu:

**Bruxo diz ter visto Amico Carrow em vila trouxa**

Morador da vila Notweel (vila meio- trouxa meio-bruxa perto de Londres)diz ter visto o ex-Comensal da Morte andadando discretamente pela vila semanas atrás.

- Rony... a quanto tempo não lemos o jornal?- perguntou Harry

-Não tenho ideia- respondeu- agora faz o favor de arrumar isso?

Harry,Rony, Hermione e Gina chegaram A Toca mais tarde naquele dia, onde Harry foi recebido brincar com o controle da TV, com Gina e Hermionetentando faze-lo parar em um canal, Harry estava na cozinha quando Rony gritou:

- HARRY, VEM VER ISSO!

Harry correu para a sala em tempo de ver o Castelo Negro. A reporter falava sobre atividades anormais na vila, como as mortes sem explicaçao dos moradores que chegaram perto do Castelo Negro, os desaparecimentos, e alguns moradores que voltaram com vida (porém gravemente feridos) davam depoimentos, nenhum deles não se lembrava de muita coisa. A reportagem acabou e Hermione tirou o controle da mao de Rony e desligou a TV.

**Oi gente, é a DudaHP100, estou adorando escrever a fanfic , espero que estejam gostando também. E desculpe pela demora deste capitulo eu estava sem tempo. O que estão achando da historia? Deixem nos reviews**


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter e o Castelo Negro

Capitulo 9

Harry dissera para Rony não dizer nada sobre nenhuma de suas suspeitas sobre Carrow para Winkil, sabia que o chefe iria dar outro ataque e estava começando a considerar a história sobre o Castelo. Mas o que mais o preocupava naquele momento não era o fato de Winkil estar totalmente contra Harry e Rony, mas sim o que vira naquela reportagem sobre o Castelo, até os trouxas sabiam que havia algo estranho sobre o famoso Castelo Negro, que desde a reportagem levou fama para a vila Notweel como "a vila do Castelo". Os pais de Hermione (que tinham visto a reportagem) haviam ligado para ela na manhã seguinte, o que era de se esperar já que Hermione contara aos dois sobre o castelo.

Não haviam tido nenhuma noticia sobre desaparecidos, Harry estava começando a achar que, afinal, a teoria de Gina poderia não ser verdade. Mas sua esperança durou pouco, Harry e Rony foram vigiar o Castelo (pela primeira vez desde que Howard reabrira o restaurante) que Walden tinha sido seqüestrado.

-HOWARD,- berrou Rony mas Harry o mandou falar mais baixo- Por que não disse nada para a...como é o nome?...Pliça... É isso?

- Quase isso, policia.- disse Harry- Mas é verdade, por que não disse?

- Eu não confio nos policiais daqui. Estava contando com vocês para achá-lo.

- Howard eu e o Rony não podemos entrar no Castelo até o Winkil se dar conta de que está errado.

- Castelo?... Entrar no castelo? Como assim?

- Foi o Carrow que seqüestrou o Walden certo?- perguntou Rony

- Foi- disse Howard

- Então ele ta obviamente no Castelo- disse Harry- teríamos que entrar lá

- Bem, realmente- disse Howard triste, era obvio que esperava mesmo que Harry e Rony trouxessem seu irmão de volta, não queria envolver nem policia, nem Ministério da Magia nisso- Vou ter que denunciar o desaparecimento dele.

Howard serviu uma mesa, ainda muito triste, Rony se virou para Harry.

- Quando vamos contar para Winkil essa história dos fugitivos e dos desaprecidos?

- Não sei. Acho que já podemos contar para ele,- disse Harry- não podemos esperar mais, correr o risco de Carrow capturar mais alguém.

- FINALMENTE!- Berrou Rony. Fazendo todos no restaurante olharem para ele.

- Grita mais alto Rony, acho meus pais ainda não te ouviram, lá no céu- disse Harry

Rony não disse nada somente encarou Harry e voltou a tomar seu refrigerante e tentou esconder o rosto de todos que ainda o encaravam.

Desde que a reportagem sobre o Castelo passara na TV muitos outros canais e programas passaram algo sobre ele. Pelo que conseguiram entender (graças a mania de Rony de mudar os canais da TV) o terraço do restaurante de Howard virara agora um mirante, como ninguém havia permissão para se aproximar do castelo, todos o observavam de longe e tiravam fotos, Harry e Rony eram obrigados a se misturar com os trouxas o que tornou o trabalho deles de vigiar o castelo bem mais dificil.

Harry, Rony e Hermione chegaram ao ministério no dia seguinte, Hermione foi para seu escritório e Harry e Rony tentaram falar com Winkil, felizmente ele quis ouvi-los.

- Antes de começarem,- disse ele- não vão me contar que viram outro fantasma de Comensal da Morte vão?

- Mais ou menos- disse Rony e Winkil fez uma cara de impaciencia

- Claro, meus ouvidos são penicos mesmo.- disse- Falem de uma vez

- Bom, estavamos pensando...- começaou Harry

- Como assim? Não foi a Gina que te disse isso?- interrompeu Rony

- Quem é Gina?- perguntou Winkil

- Minha irmã e namorada do Harry

- De qualquer jeito,- disse Harry- ela disse que talvez, os trouxas desaparecidos tenham algo haver com o aparecimento dos ex-Comensais da Morte

- O que quer dizer?- disse Winkil

- Que Carrow usou os trouxas que capturou para entregar no lugar dos fugitivos

- Certo, acho que voces piraram de vez

- Não é sério,- disse Rony- lembra dos Comensais que encontramos vivos? Estavam agindo de um jeito estranho, quando o encontramos nem tentaram nos atacar.

- Exatamente- disse Harry, na verdade estava se lembrando deste detalhe naquele momento

- Certo,- disse Winkil- só isso? Se for podem ir.

Harry e Rony sairam da sala, não tinham mais nada a fazer senão esperar a ficha de Winkil cair. Mais tarde naquele dia, Rony estava em um canal de clipes de musica (sim, ele parou de mudar quando passou por esse canal, gostou do clipe da musica da banda que estava tocando) Harry lia o jornal, prometera a si mesmo que agora sempre ia ler o jornal, depois da noticia do bruxo que vira Carrow não podia mais parar de ler o Profeta Diário. Gina e Hermione assistiam o programa junto com Rony, Hermione, na verdade conhecia a maioria dos artistas que apareciam.

- Que banda é essa?- perguntava Rony a cada clipe que passava na TV. Hermione respondia e no clipe seguinte Rony perguntava novamente.

- Rony, para de perguntar, aparece o nome do artista quando começa outro clipe- disse Harry sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

- Como voce sabe? Voce não está nem vendo.- Disse Gina

- Eu assisto esse canal.- respondeu Harry

- Desde quando? Eu nunca estou junto- disse Gina

- Não é com muita frequencia, assisto mais quando estou sozinho aqui.

Depois de assistirem a vários e vários clipes, Rony e Hermione foram dormir, deixando apenas Harry e Gina na sala.

- Voce estava certa.- disse Harry um tempo depois

- Sobre o que?

- Sobre aquela teoria maluca, sobre como Carrow está livre.- disse Harry- quer dizer, eu sabia que voce estava certa quando disse isso mas, hoje quando contei para o Winkil, tive certeza.

- Como assim certeza?- Perguntou Gina

- O Rony lembrou de um fato importante.- continuou Harry- Todos os comensais que encontramos, estava agindo de modo estranho, nem nos atacaram quando os encontramos, eu fui é burro de não ter desconfiado.

- Harry, quam iria desconfiar disso?

- Voce desconfiou e me disse, se eu não tivesse voce nunca saberia. O sr Winkil continuaria sem acreditar em nós.

- Então ele finalmente caiu na real?- perguntou Gina- Agora ele acredita que é o Carrow que está no castelo?

- Claro que não mas acho que ele tem estado meio estranho ultimamente, acho que vai acabar acreditando em mim e no Rony.

- Voce acha?

- Tenho quase certeza.

No dia seguinte, no departamento dos aurores...

Harry e Rony estavam na area comum do departamento com Justino Finch-Fletcher, Justino acreditava na história de Harry e Rony sobre o Castelo, na verdade, todos do departamento acreditavam neles, menos, é claro, o sr Winkil.

- Voces tem visto o Winkil fora do escritorio ultimamente?- perguntou Justino

- Não muito,- disse Rony- na verdade quase nunca, acho que só na hora de sair ou almoço

Naquele momento Winkil entrou na sala, e chamou Harry e Rony para sua sala.

- Tem um jeito de voces me provarem que o que estão dizendo sobre o Castelo é verdade.- disse Winkil quando chegaram a sala.- Voces disseram que ele tem sequestrado trouxas para libertar ex- Comensais da Morte.

- E...

- E se isso for verdade, os trouxas ainda estão em Azkaban. Quero sugerir que amanhã irmos


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter e o Castelo Negro

Capitulo 10

Harry já ouvira coisas terríveis sobre Azkaban, mas nunca esperaria ir realmente lá um dia, Rony também não parecia muito feliz com a idéia de encontrar dementadores e vários ex-Comensais da Morte que havia ajudado a prender, mas Winkil estava decidido.

Harry e Rony tomavam café, na verdade Rony comia, Harry estava com o estomago embrulhado.

- Harry, tenta comer alguma coisa.- disse Gina pela terceira vez naquela manhã

- Não estou com fome.

Harry e Rony encontraram Winkil na porta do prédio, o chefe não parecia muito feliz, simplesmente os levou para Azkaban sem dizer uma palavra. Ao chegarem, Harry olhou em volta,dava para perceber que era o pior lugar do mundo para ficar até a morte. Apesar de ser apenas 11 da manhã, o céu estava tão escuro que aparentava ser mais de 6 da tarde, milhares de Dementadores voavam acima de suas cabeças e uma vez ou outra mergulhavam e faziam o que estavam ali para fazer, sugar a felicidade dos detentos, pelo que Harry via, muitos dos presos estavam a beira da morte ou derílio.

Winkil os levou até a cela de Carrow, Harry achou por um segundo que estava ficando maluco pois realmente havia alguém lá dentro, mas não parecia Carrow, no momento seguinte o homem se virou, de todos os presos em Azkaban ele era o que estava pior, Harry duvidava que ele conseguiria falar qualquer coisa, mas uma coisa estava certa: Não era Carrrow e Harry já vira a foto do homem na lista de desaparecidos.

A cena do homem deitado no chão, tremendo, e murmurando coisas sem sentido, era horrível, no canto, da cela, se via três garrafas vazias e sujas. Winkil abriu a cela e condiziu o homem para fora o fazendo sentar do lado de fora, ele ficou lá de cabeça baixa.

- Poção Polisuco, já imaginava- disse Winkil após de examinar as garrafas

- O senhor está bem?- perguntou Rony

- Claro, claro- respondeu, mas é claro que não estava Winkil estava pálido e continuava a olhar para cela como se não acreditasse em tudo aquilo.

Atrás deles o Patrono desapareceu e no mínimo uns vinte Dementadores mergulharam em direção a eles.

- NÃO, NÃO, ME DEIXEM EM PAZ SEUS MONSTROS DO INFERNO- Gritou o homem desasperado que acabara de se esconder em sua cela novamente.

Harry e Rony empunharam as varinhas e Winkil parecia nem perceber o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

- EXPECTO PATRONUM- Berrou Harry. Nada ."Uma lembrança feliz idiota. Pense em uma lembrança feliz" disse uma voz em sua cabeça. Harry pensou no dia que derrotara Voldemort, no dia que tinha tudo tinha finalmente acabado, no dia em que tivera Gina novamente em seus braços. Certo, tinha que funcionar, pois Rony não fazia nada.- EXPECTO PATRONUM- Berrou novamente e dessa vez (graças a deus) funcionou.

Os Dementadores foram embora, mas Harry encarou Winkil que estava na mesma posição, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ei, Winkil, acorda, quase matou a gente- disse

- Não, Dementadores só queria a nossa alma, cara- Disse Rony

- Cala a boca aí, Rony

- Hein?O que foi?- Sim, parece que era sério, Winkil nem vira os dementadores que graças a Harry, não devoraram sua alma.

O homem saiu da cela ainda olhando para o céu se certificando que os Dementadores não estavam a vista, ele estava em péssimo estado, completamente sujo, a camisa cortada em tiras e sangrando no rosto e nos braços. Culpa de Carrow, o filho da mãe tinha mandado o homem para Azkaban para poder ficar livre, tentando se vingar de Harry (algo que não estava fazendo muito bem até agora), e agora o homem estava ali, completamente assustado e a beira do delírio, ele era trouxa, mas conseguira sentir os Dementadores chegando, ele sabia que seria atacado, então Harry se lembrou de algo, algo importante.

- Winkil, sai daí temos que ir na cela do Yaxley - disse Harry

- O que foi?

- Também vimos Yaxley livre, não se lembra?

Harry, Rony e Winkil deixaram o homem (que Winkil identificou como Tony Mobyles) no barco que os levaria para a ilha vizinha, com os cuidados do guarda e voltaram para Azkaban.

Na cela de Yaxley, o trouxa já havia morrido a aparentemente muito tempo, seja por falta de água, comida ou até mesmo suicídio.

- Vamos leva-lo para casa, a família dele tem o direito de enterra-lo e prestar as últimas homenagens a ele.- disse Winkil

- Winkil, Carrow não tinha uma irmã?- perguntou Harry

- Sim, mas morreu a muito tempo, durante a guerra final, por que você acha que ele quer se vingar de você, Harry?

Harry estava prestes a dizer ao chefe de que ele nem mesmo acreditava na história de que Carrow estava livre, mas decidiu que era melhor ficar quieto, em parte porque Winkil podia estar certo, em parte porque não queria discutir com ele.

_Então gente esse foi o capítulo 10, sei que tá pequeno, mas é pra dar um suspense_


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter e o Castelo Negro

Capitulo 11

Se antes ninguém sabia muitos detalhes sobre o Castelo Negro, Rita Skeeter fizera um ótimo trabalho descobrindo. Ela publicara em sua revista tudo o que a população bruxa não sabia, de por que o castelo estava sendo investigado até quem estava no comando. Winkil, no dia em que foram a Azkaban, dissera que a população poderia ficar em pânico se soubesse que Carrow estava livre, ele estava errado, o modo como todos reagiram não era nada comparado a pânico, teve até um grupo de bruxos que chegou a invadir o Ministério da Magia. E todos esses problemas estavam caindo em cima de Kingsley e Winkil, sendo eles os donos da idéia de esconder tudo do mundo bruxo. Para piorar a situação, o Profeta Diário também tinha publicado essa história e ainda devolvera o emprego de Rita Skeeter no jornal.

Harry estava em sua sala olhando para a mesma edição do jornal amassada no canto da sala, enquanto Rony dormia com a cabeça encostada na parede. Winkil entrou na sala de repente, e enquanto ele se virou para fechar a porta Harry jogou um bola de papel em Rony para acorda-lo.

- É o seguinte, vocês vão voltar a vigiar o castelo- ele disse

- Mas o senhor já viu que a história do Carrow era verdade- disse Rony bocejando

- Sei disso, mas a comunidade bruxa está ficando impaciente, se continuarem assim, vão revelar o mundo mágico para o mundo. Há dez minutos atrás tentaram forçar a entrada de visitantes com magia. Eles tem que saber que estamos fazendo algo, pelo menos.

- Mas não é tão fácil, o terraço do restaurante virou um ponto de observação, todos os dias tem no mínimo uns vinte trouxas por hora.- disse Harry

- Eu sei, mas não vai ser só para vigiar o Carrow para ver a hora mais segura de entrar lá, é também para vigiá-lo e garantir que ele não atacará nenhum turista que está lá para tirar fotos do castelo. Eu não acho que Carrow construiu o Castelo Negro para ser um lugar famoso.

- E por isso ele construiu um castelo de mais de quinze metros de altura? – disse Rony

- Perguntem isso pra ele, não pra mim... amanhã vocês vão- disse Winkil saindo da sala

No dia seguinte, Harry e Rony chegaram ao restaurante de Howard, que naquele dia, não estava tão cheio como nos outros.

- Pouco movimento?- disse Harry

- Harry, Rony, que ótimo vê-los novamente. Como estão?

- Estamos ótimos, e você?- disse Rony

- Ótimo. Então, como estão as coisas no ministério?- perguntou Howard, indicando um lugar para se sentarem

- Não muito boas, todos os bruxos do país tem se revoltado contra nós ultimamente

- Ah sim, eu li a matéria no Profeta Diário. - disse Howard com desgosto- Aquela Rita Skeeter não sabe que esse é um caso deveria ser mantido em segredo?

- Ela sabe, mas não liga. – Disse Harry- E por que o restaurante está tão vazio? Hoje não é o dia de tirar fotos do castelo?

- Sim, mas graças a Deus, essa história já perdeu a graça para os trouxas, um alívio, não agüentava mais tanta gente lá em cima que entrava e saía sem comprar nada.

- Ótimo, eu e Rony vamos ter que vigiar o castelo de novo.

- Imaginava que Theodore iria mandar vocês de volta pra cá mesmo acreditando que o Carrow está no castelo.

Harry e Rony estavam no terraço, simplesmente encarando o castelo. Não tinha nada de interssante para ver, portanto a certa altura, Harry e Rony começaram a brincar, jogando uma bolinha de pingue-pongue que acharam no terraço um para o outro.

Rony tinha ido jantar com os pais de Hermione, portanto estavam apenas Harry e Gina no apartamento.

- Então, como foi a vigia do castelo hoje?- perguntou Gina

- Um completo tédio, acho que o Winkil está tão desesperado para pararem de pegar no pé dele, que nos mandou vigiar o castelo. Quer dizer, são seis horas de férias, seria melhor se você estivesse lá, sabe, pareceria mais com férias mas...

Gina riu e em seguida falou:

- Mas ele tem algum plano, sabe, de vocês entrarem no castelo de novo?

- Claro que sim, por que?

- Eu não queria que vocês entrassem de novo

- O que você sugere?

- Não sei, mas você quase morreu da ultima vez que entrou lá. Vocês podiam não ir desta vez

- Gina, o que eu posso fazer? É o meu trabalho, se eu não for, vou ser despedido.

- Certo, então você prefere morrer, é o que está dizendo?

- Não é isso, é só que... Olha, eu preciso entrar no castelo de qualquer jeito, não faz diferença quando, ta bem? Se eu não entrar, muitas pessoas irão morrer

- E então, você está disposto a morrer por elas.

- Gina pela ultima vez, não é isso que eu estou tentando dizer...

- ENTÃO, O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER HARRY POTTER?

Harry não respondeu.

- Tá certo. Harry, isso não está mais dando certo, acho que é melhor darmos um tempo.

- Verdade, vamos assistir um filme, depois a gente conversa sobre isso

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu quis dizer dar um tempo em nós dois

Gina saiu, deixando Harry segurando o controle remoto perplexo.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry Potter e o Castelo Negro

Capitulo 12

Harry ainda estava meio chocado com o rompimento com Gina, mas fazia o máximo para não demonstrar, enquanto isso Rony enfrentava seus próprios problemas com os pais de Hermione, ao que Harry conseguira entender, nenhum dos dois pareceu gostar dele.

Mas a coisa mais estranha que estava acontecendo, era que o Castelo Negro estava aparentemente sem nenhuma atividade fora do comum a muito tempo, Harry já estava começando a ficar preocupado com isso, não haviam tido nenhuma noticia de Carrow, nenhum novo desaparecimento, morte, ninguém caindo da janela do escritório de Carrow...nada. O tempo que Harry e Rony gastavam vigiando o castelo do restaurante de Howard, estava se transformando em pura perda de tempo, ate no departamento dos aurores não havia absolutamente nada para fazer.

Naquela manha, Harry saiu do prédio e pensou ter visto uma sombra humana se mover na arvore do outro lado da rua.

- Anda logo, Harry já estamos atrasados e...Por que ta olhando para a arvore?- disse Rony no momento em que sairam do prédio.

- Pensei que tinha visto...Ah, esquece- disse Harry tirando os olhos da arvore

Ao dobrarem a esquina, Harry olhou novamente para a arvore, a sombra estava la novamente e sumiu no segundo seguinte.

No ministério ainda não havia nada de novo, como sempre e Winkil estava trancado em seu escritório, sem permitir ninguém entrar, Harry, na verdade, não via o chefe a muito tempo e já estava se questionando se Winkil saia de seu escritório para fazer qualquer coisa durante o horário que estavam ali. Harry estava pensando nisso quando Rony o trouxe de volta a realidade.

- E aniversario da Gina amanhã, você sabe?

- Eu sei

- Meus pais disseram que vão fazer uma festa n'A Toca e se você quisesse ir...

- Talvez seja melhor eu não ir

"Dez dias" Harry pensou, era incrível como tantas coisas haviam acontecido desde seu aniversario, dez dias atrás.

- Harry, Rony, o sr Winkil quer falar com vocês na sala dele- disse Justino do outro lado da porta. Harry e Rony se entreolharam e fora.

Ao entrarem na sala, Harry se perguntou se Winkil havia saído de sua sala na ultima semana, ele estava com a barba por fazer, o cabelo mais bagunçado do que o de Harry (o cabelo com um fio fora do lugar ja era motivo de preocupação já o cabelo daquele estado...), e tão magro, que parecia que não comia ha dias.

- O senhor esta bem?- perguntou Rony, e se Rony havia ligado para aparência de Winkil, a coisa estava seria

- Nunca estive melhor, nunca estive melhor, sentem-se- disse Winkil sem encara-los

Enquanto isso, no castelo...

Yaxley entrou no castelo e parou no momento em que avistou Carrow no final do corredor.

- Yaxley, como foi?- disse Carrow

- Não sei se e um bom plano, pelo menos nas atuais circunstancias.

- Do que esta falando?

- Não e melhor falar sobre isso em um lugar menos publico?- disse Yaxley olhando em volta- Afinal tem um espião entre nos não?

Foram para a sala de Carrow.

- Agora fale. O que aconteceu?

- Eu não vi os dois juntos nas ultimas horas, acha mesmo que esse plano vai funcionar?

- Conte- me mais

- So descobri que amanha e aniversario da garota, mais nada.

- E o Potter?

- Como?- perguntou Yaxley

- O Potter, Harry Potter. Se os dois separam, como esta a reação dele?

- Bom, ele não parece muito feliz.

- Prossiga com o plano- Disse Carrow se levantando de sua mesa e se dirigindo a janela

- Mesmo assim, se ele não vim será perda de tempo

- Se ele não vir o panaca do Weasley virá, e arrastará Potter junto com ele. Não vai fazer a menor diferença

De volta ao ministério...

A conversa com Winkil não rendera muitas novidades sobre o castelo, nem qualquer outra coisa, apenas para deixar Harry e Rony com sono, portanto quando voltaram a sua sala, Rony dormiu instantaneamente, mas Harry não, ele ficou pensando, não na conversa sonífera com Wikil, mas em Gina, Rony havia dito que se ele quisesse poderia aparecer n'A Toca, e por um momento, Harry pensou que poderia ser uma boa idéia, mas se ele fosse, poderia ate piorar seu relacionamento com ela.

No dia seguinte, de volta ao ministério, Harry estava no sofá da sala comum do departamento, Rony estava lendo o jornal, a procura de algo pra fazer, quando Hermione entrou na sala.

- Oi, gente,- ela disse beijando Rony e se sentando ao seu lado.- vocês vão ao aniversario da Gina n' A Toca hoje?

- Eu vou- disse Rony

- Eu não- disse Harry

- Mas por que não?- perguntou Hermione

- Não acho que seria uma boa idéia, só isso

- Você não acha que a Gina ficaria feliz se você fosse?

- Por que? Ela disse algo sobre isso?- perguntou Harry de repente interessado no assunto

- Bem, não

Os três estavam saindo do ministério e Rony disse, tentando falar mais alto que o vento:

- Tem certeza que não quer ir, cara?

- Tenho, vai ser melhor

Harry chegou ao seu andar e enquanto abria a porta de seu apartamento, olhou para a porta do apartamento de Gina e Hermione. A porta estava entreaberta

- Gina? Hermione? Tem alguém ai?- ele perguntou entrando no apartamento.

Foi quando percebeu que a porta do quarto de Gina estava arrancada e pendurada ao batente por apenas um parafuso. Harry avistou lá dentro e o próprio quarto estava parecendo uma zona de guerra, a mesa virada de cabeça para baixo, a cama partida no meio, papeis por todo lado e mancha de sangue nas paredes.

Harry entrou no quarto, olhando cada detalhe, mas o que mais o chamou atenção, foi o sangue. O que quer que havia acontecido ali, não terminou bem. Harry olhou para o chão coberto de madeira e papeis, ate que um em especial chamou sua atenção, depois de le-lo suas suspeitas haviam sido confirmadas.

_A quem quer que esteja lendo isso,_

_Gina Weasley esta no Castelo Negro, se quiser ve-la novamente, terá que salva-la você mesmo_

_Yaxley_

Harry ja imaginava que era aquilo, o bilhete havia sido totalmente desnescessário, ele aparatou para A Toca.

- Harry, você não disse que não viria?- perguntou Rony que o viu primeiro

- Sem tempo, vem aqui -disse Harry arrastando Rony e Hermione para um lugar afastado

- O que foi?

- leia isto- disse Harry

Depois de terminarem ( em mais ou menos dez segundos) Rony perguntou:

- O que vamos fazer?

- Eu não sei vocês, mas eu vou no castelo- disse Harry

- Harry você sabe que e uma armadilha, certo?- disse Hermione

-Sei disso e não to nem ai- Harry respondeu já viram do as costas para os dois

- EI! Ta achando que vai sozinho? Estamos dentro

E os três aparataram para o castelo.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry Potter e o Castelo Negro

Capitulo 13

Ao chegarem no topo da rocha, havia um bilhete pendurado na porta:

_Se veio salvar Gina Weasley, seja rapido, ele quer explodir o castelo._

Harry não entendera muito bem o bilhete, apenas o arrancou da parede torcendo para nao ser verdade, ou, se fosse, ser do tal espião. Eles entraram no castelo e estava completamente diferente do que se lembravam, o lustre que ficava no saguão estava agora totalmente estraçalhado no canto da sala e as paredes estavam descascando, naquela sala só a porta de entrada estava inteira, além disso, as luzes estavam apagadas e não viam ninguém, parecia mais um castelo abandonado.

- Isso esta estranho não acham?- perguntou Hermione, mas Harry já estava chegando no final do corredor.

- Nada. Parece que nao tem ninguem aqui- ele disse olhando para os dois lados do corredor

- O que vamos fazer?- perguntou Rony

- Aproveitar que esta vazio e achar a masmorra.- disse Hermione

Eles desceram, o que pareceu uns vinte andares, viraram em tantos corredores que Harry se perguntou como achariam o caminho de volta. Finalmente encontraram uma porta que pela aparência, era a da masmorra. Mas ouve um pequeno imprevisto.

- Vocês estão atrasados, sabiam?- disse Carrow atrás deles, fazendo os três congelarem- estamos esperando voces a um bom tempo. O Leonard aqui,- apontou para um garoto menor do que a media de homens naquela escada, que no momento em que Carrow disse seu nome, se encolheu de medo- sugeriu que vocês não achariam o caminho. Mas o meu castelo tem um caminho realmente dificil de achar- enquanto ele falava três guardas prenderam Harry, Rony e Hermione, e entregou suas varinhas a Carrow-, foi so uma questao de tempo. Agora Potter, me diga, veio salvar sua namorada?- Harry não respondeu, Hermione estava certa, aquilo era uma armadilha- Bom, não importa, em breve vão estar mortos mesmo, os quatro. Aproveite seus últimos minutos com ela.

Os guardas os fizeram descer a escada e os jogou em uma cela qualquer, fecharam a porta e em seguida Carrow apareceu.

- Sabe, Potter, não leve para o lado pessoal, mas voces fizeram eu perder minha irma e agora vão pagar, só isso.- ele disse, ótimo, agora Harry é, de alguma forma, culpado pela morte de Aleto Carrow

- Carrow! Voce já tem a mim, deixe eles irem- disse Harry se levantando

- E qual seria a graça disso? Não, não. Vao ficar os quatro ai, - ele agarrou Harry pela gola da camisa- e não poderão fazer nada para sair vivos, entendeu? – ele jogou Harry de volta na cela e subiu as escadas.

Gina saiu de trás de uma rocha no canto da masmorra, ela encarou os tres (parando um segundo a mais em Harry) e disse:

- O que vieram fazer aqui? Não sabiam que era uma armadilha?

- E iamos deixar voce aqui? Teriamos que vir aqui de um jeito ou de outro, só adiantamos um pouco.- disse Harry, as palavras sairam de sua boca antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

- Ah não,- disse Rony- o Winkil vai matar a gente, nos não podemos entrar aqui sem autorização dele.

- Esquece o Winkil, Rony, temos que nos preocupar em sair daqui- disse Harry- e desde quando voce liga para o que o Winkil faz?

Rony não respondeu, apenas se sentou em um canto e ficou lá, parado sem dizer nada

Já estavam ali a um bom tempo, Harry tirou o bilhete do bolso "Se veio salvar Gina Weasley, seja rapido, ele quer explodir o castelo", quer dizer que esse era o plano de Carrow? Ele os mataria explodindo o castelo? Mas Harry estava lá, preso e desarmado, e Carrow só ficou falando, nem se dera o trabalho de puxar a varinha e mata-lo, por que?

Gina se sentou ao seu lado e pegou o bilhete.

- Você esta bem?- perguntou Harry

- Ótima, por que?- disse Gina sem encara-lo

- No seu quarto tinha mancha de sangue nas paredes, e eu não me lembro delas lá quando estavamos juntos- ele disse

- Sim, tinha mancha de sangue, mas não e meu sangue, e do Yaxley. - disse Gina- Carrow quer explodir o castelo?

- Parece que sim.

Os quatro ouviram uma movimentação do lado de fora da rocha. Todos que viviam no castelo (ou sei la onde viviam) estavam descendo as escadas da rocha carregando seus pertences.

No escritorio de Carrow...

- Já sairam todos?- perguntou Carrow

- Nao sei, senhor, talvez tenha outros por ai- disse Leonard

- Eles não podem ser mais rápidos?

- Eu posso checar, depois encontro vocês lá.- disse Leonard

- Não, Yaxley, voce faz isso. Leonard, te espero lá em baixo- disse Carrow

- Tá bem, então eu vou ser a babá, desses inúteis?- perguntou Yaxley, que estava com um curativo no braço

- Sim e quando voce chegar lá, eu destruo este lugar- disse Carrow saindo da sala

Leonard olhou para as varinhas dos prisioneiros em cima da mesa de Carrow, e em seguida para Yaxley.

De volta a masmorra...

Harry estava olhando pela única janela da masmorra, era bem pequena, portanto, não via muita coisa. Mas conseguiu ver o tal do Leonard descendo as escadas, um pouco inquieto, olhava para trás a todo momento. O que Carrow havia feito para fazer aquele garoto ir para o lado dele? Leonard devia ter uns 18 anos, enquanto o resto da populaçao do castelo tinha uns 40 ou mais.

Yaxley apareceu na porta da cela, mas não parecia ele, e tinha um bilhete grudado em seu terno, tambem do espião.

_Ele esta evacoando o castelo,assim que Yaxley chegar ao terraço de Howard, ele vai explodir o lugar, a esta altura Carrow ja tomou posse do restaurante. Yaxley esta sobre uma maldição Imperio, ele vai demorar o tempo que for, e tira-los dai_

_O Espião_

Yaxley os soltou e entregou suas varinhas, e os guiou, não para a escada mas para o fim da masmorra, onde tinha um alçapão, ele abriu e desceu uma escada muito estreita, a escada os levou ate o pé do rochedo, e no momento em que pisaram na grama, Yaxley saiu correndo em direçao da vila, Harry, Rony, Gina e Hermione foram atrás dele e pararam encostando na parte de trás do restaurante. No momento em que chegaram lá, cinquenta feitiços passaram por cima de suas cabeças, e atingiram o castelo que explodiu em milhares de pedaços.

Carrow e seus homens sairam do terraço e os quatro foram até a rua para dar de cara com eles. No momento em que Carrow os viu olhou para Yaxley, que parecia estar meu tonto, e então começou a lançar centenas de feitiços na direçao de Harry, e seus homens o acampanharam lançando feitiços na direçao dos outros três. Harry percebeu que mais se defendia dos feitiços de Carrow que o atacava.

- Sabe Potter? Era para você estar morto. Pela milhonesima vez.- disse Carrow

- Sim, eu tenho esse sério problema, não? - disse Harry se defendendo de mais um feitiço- Além disso, você já teve duas chances, mas por que não me matou?

- Do que esta falando?- disse Carrow parando de jogar feitiços em Harry, que vendo uma oportunidade, atacou Carrow, o fazendo cair em cima de Yaxley e todos pararem de duelar

- Disso- Harry respondeu

- Isso ainda não acabou, Potter- Carrow lançou em Harry um feitiço tão forte que o fez cair do outro lado da rua, dentro de uma loja de roupas repleto de trouxas curiosos, e no segundo seguinte, desmaiar com um ferimento sério na testa do lado oposto a cicatriz


	14. Chapter 14

Harry Potter e o Castelo Negro

Capitulo 14

Harry acordou em um quarto completamente branco, com uma cortina esticada ao seu lado, ele reconheceu aquele quarto logo de cara, mesmo estando apenas uma vez ali, era um quarto no hospital St Mungus. Ele sentia uma pequena dor no canto esquerdo da testa, Harry levou as mãos a cabeça e um curativo cobria aquela parte de sua testa, ele se sentou e naquele momento os Weasley apareceram.

- Harry, você ta bem, cara?- perguntou Rony

- Estou ótimo- disse Harry

- Cara, você assustou pra valer os trouxas que estavam dentro daquela loja- disse Rony com vontade de rir

- Eu machuquei alguém?

- Não, eles se desviaram a tempo- disse Hermione com um olhar irritado para Rony

- Tem certeza de que está bem Harry? Seu machucado foi bem feio- disse o Sr Weasley

- Não estou bem- ele disse

Um tempo depois, todos saíram, deixando Harry, Rony,Hermione e Gina sozinhos no quarto

- E o Carrow? Fugiu?- Disse Harry

- Ele te atacou exatamente por isso, Carrow nos distraiu e quando olhamos de novo, ele não estava lá- disse Hermione

- Mas ele não disse na primeira vez que fomos lá que ele queria me matar? – disse Harry

- É, foi algo assim- disse Rony

- Enfim, eu e o Rony precisamos ir para o ministério. Até mais tarde, Harry- disse Hermione

- Nós temos que ir?- disse Rony

- Sim, nós temos. Anda logo.

Harry e Gina (que ainda não dissera nada) ficaram sozinhos no quarto.

- Você está bem, mesmo?- perguntou Gina

- Sim, estou. Melhor que nunca.- Disse Harry- Parece que eu não consegui de novo, né?

- O que?

- Entrar no castelo sem pensar duas vezes.

- Harry, por favor, esquece isso. Eu estava só preocupada com você.

- Eu sei disso. Mas, acho que foi desnecessário, sabe?

Gina não respondeu e se sentou no canto da cama de Harry.

- Me desculpe por aquilo. Eu só…As vezes eu fico com raiva sua por querer arriscar a sua vida por todo mundo.

- Não é esse o caso, eu já te disse, é o meu trabalho

- Eu sei disso

Eles se entreolharam por algum tempo, sem dizer nada, em seguida Gina o beijou.

No dia seguinte…

- Harry, eu tô falando sério. O Wikil está furiso com a gente.- dizia Rony- Ontem, enquanto você estava beijando a minha irmã, o cara quase me matou, e aí disse que queria falar com nós dois.

- Rony, pela última vez, eu entendi. Mas que argumento ele tem contra nós? Entramos no castelo para salvar a Gina, saímos de lá vivos e ainda fizemos o Carrow destruí-lo completamente, além disso, nós iriamos entrar lá de qualquer jeito, certo?

- Potter, Weasley!- disse uma voz átras deles- Pra minha sala. AGORA!- era Winkil, e, sim, Rony estava certo, ele não parecia muito feliz.

- Eu ainda não entendi com que permissão vocês entraram no castelo- Ele disse ao chegarem em sua sala

- E nós iriamos fazer o que? Ficar de braços cruzados?- disse Rony- Esperando a morte da minha irmã? De jeito nenhum

- Além disso, tá reclamando do que?- disse Harry- Nós fizemos Carrow destruir aquela porcaria, agora é só pega-lo e o jogar em Azkaban.

- Ele tá certo.- disse Rony

- Não me interessa. O fato é que vocês desrespeitaram muinha autoridade

- Para salvar uma vida. Isso por acaso não conta? Afinal é o que estamos aqui pra fazer, não é mesmo?- disse Rony se levantando

- O Rony tá certo- disse Harry também se levantando

- Qual é o problema de vocês, afinal? Primeiro inventam uma mentira sem pé nem cabeça…

- QUE MENTIRA, WINKIL? SOBRE CARROW?ESSA VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM QUE É VERDADE- berrou Harry já a ponto de puxar a varinha e jogar um feitiço dos bons em Winkil

Winkil não respondeu.

- Esquecam isso.

- O seu problema, Winkil, é que você está obcecado com o poder. Você não suportou o fato de eu e o Harry termos entrado no castelo para salvar a Gina, que é a minha irmã.- disse Rony

- Esquecam isso. Voltem para o trabalho.

Ao saírem da sala, Harry e Rony estavam um tanto nervosos, eles nunca tinham enfrentado Winkil daquele jeito.

- Acha q eu exagerei?- disse Rony

- Não, ele precisava ouvir aquilo. Afinal é a verdade- disse Harry

Os dois chegaram em sua sala e ficaram em silencio por algum tempo, até que Harry disse:

-Rony, você acha estranho que o Carrow ainda não tenha me matado?

Harry pensara naquilo durante muito tempo, até mesmo antes de entrar no castelo pela segunda vez, mas Rony precisava saber de suas suspeitas.

- Como assim não tenha te matado?- disse Rony distraído

- Desde que entramos no castelo, ele já teve três chances. Duas quando fomos lá pela primeira vez e mais uma dessa última.

Rony pensou um pouco naquilo

-Você quer dizer que acha que o Carrow não tem coragem par ate matar?- ele perguntou

- Eu não sei explicar, mas toda vez que fomos lá ele nem se deu o trabalho de falar Avada Kedavra. Simplesmente ficou falando um monte de besteira.

- Faz sentido. É como se ele tivesse tentanto impeder esse momento.

- Exatamente. Mas, o que você acha?- perguntou Harry

- Acho que você está certo, eu nunca tinha parado pra pensar nisso, sabe?

- Tem a chance agora. O que me diz?

-Talvez ele esteja aguardando o momento certo.- sugeriu Rony

- Momento certo pra que? Em que eu poderia ser útil pro Carrow?

- Talvez ele queira que você faça um serviço pra ele ou ele é um covarde.- disse Hermione entrando e fechando a porta da sala.

- Um serviço? Que tipo de serviço?- perguntou Rony

- Eu vou saber? Foi só uma sugestão

- Acho que não. Voto pelo covarde- disse Harry

Os três riram.

Duas semanas depois e Harry começou a achar que Winkil voltara ao seu estado de ignorar Harry e Rony, ninguém o via nem saindo, nem chegando ao ministério. Stan, um dos aurores, sugerira que ele talvez estivesse tentando descobri onde Carrow estava já que agora com o castelo destruído, ele precisaria de outro lugar para se esconder. Harry torcia por isso, e caso Winkil descobrisse, contasse a Harry e Rony.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry Potter e o Castelo Negro

Capitulo 15

- Eu já disse que não.- dizia Winkil para Kingsley em seu escritório

Winkil havia expulsado Harry e Rony de sua sala quando Kingsley entrou, e agora os dois escutavam a conversa do lado de fora da sala.

- Então, o que pretende fazer?- disse Kingsley- Você pode confiar mais nos três do que em qualquer outro no ministério.

Mesmo sem seus nomes serem citados em algum momento da conversa, Harry sabia que falavam dele, Rony e Hermione.

- Eu vou dar um jeito.

- Você me disse que descobriria onde Carrow está escondido agora.- disse Kingsley

- E eu vou.

- Theodore, uma vez na sua vida me escute. Harry, Rony e Hermione podem ajuda-lo.

-Viu? Eu falei que estavam falando de nós- disse Harry para Rony

- Eu...- ele parou por um momento, e então Harry ouviu passos do outro lado da porta e em seguida notou que viam em direção à porta.

- Corre - disse Rony

Entraram e se sentaram o mais rápido que puderam. Em seguida ouviram a batida da porta de Winkil.

- Essa foi quase- disse Rony- me lembre de nunca mais escutar o que você fala, tá bem?

- Do que você acha que eles estavam falando?- disse Harry

- Eu não sei, mas, Harry, por favor, não tenta se meter nisso

- Eles estavam falando de nós, Rony.

- Esquece. Se fosse pra gente saber, eles vão nos contar, certo?- disse Rony

...

Winkil, felizmente, não estava mais furioso com Harry e Rony por entrarem no castelo sem sua permissão, Harry se perguntou se Kingsley havia falado com ele. Mas desde a conversa que ele e Rony haviam escutado, Harry se perguntava o que Winkil estava escondendo deles, ele se perguntava constantemente onde seria o novo esconderijo de Carrow e achava que talvez, Winkil poderia ter descoberto.

-Será que dá pra tirar isso da cabeça?-disse Rony quando Harry lhe disse o que pensava

-Não. Eu prefiro pensar nisso, do que a outra coisa.- Harry respondeu

-Que outra coisa?

-Eu falo depois. Conseguiu fazer o pai da Mione finalmente gostar de você?

Rony suspirou, ele havia saído com o sogro no último fim de semana, uma idéia de Hermione e sua mãe para tentar fazer os dois se conhecerem melhor e assim pudessem ficar em uma sala com algum assunto e não silêncio absoluto.

-Nada. Parece que ele se recusa a me aceitar como namorado dela. É um saco

-Um dia ele vai gostar de você, relaxa- disse Harry

-Você fala isso só porque o meu pai te adora e vive apoiando você e a Gina. O pai da Mione quer que eu vá em um jantar que eles vão fazer no dia dos namorados com um monte de gente da família deles que eu nem conheço.

Harry riu.

-Sério?

-Para de rir.

Harry não parou e logo em seguida Rony também caiu na gargalhada.

Mais tarde naquele dia...

Harry e Rony estavam em seu apartamento com Hermione. Harry lia o jornal enquanto Rony e Hermione estavam conversando na varanda, eles se beijavam de vez enquado. Os dois entraram mais tarde e se sentaram no sofá.

-A Gina te abandonou, Harry?- disse Rony

Harry o encarou e em seguida voltou a atenção para o Profeta Diário.

- Ela teve que ficar até mais tarde na edição do jornal- disse ele passando a página.

- Falando nisso, com o que você tava preocupado hoje mais cedo?

- Hein?

- Você disse que se parasse de pensar sobre a conversa do Winkil e do Kingsley, ficaria pensando "na outra coisa".

Harry pensou por um momento tentando se lembrar do que o amigo estava falando.

- Ah! Não, esquece, não é importante.- ele disse

- Fala. O que era?

Harry olhou em direção a porta, fechou o jornal e encarou os amigos.

- Tá bem, então. Vocês são meus melhores amigos, melhor eu contar de uma vez.- disse Harry se levantando

- Fala logo, Harry!- disse Hermione

- Eu estou pensando em pedir a Gina em casamento- ele disse de uma vez só

Rony arregalou os olhos e Hermione sorriu.

-Pedir a Gina em casamento?- ela disse sem poder esconder a felicidade

- É. O que acham?- disse Harry

Hermione levantou e o abraçou. Harry olhou para Rony que também já estava levantado.

- CARA, CÊ VAI SER MEU CUNHADO!- ele berrou e se juntou ao abraço

- Tá, mas é o seguinte: Vocês não vão contar a ela.- Harry disse

- Por que fariamos isso?- perguntou Hermione

- Bom, você mora com ela. E você- disse apontando para Rony- é irmão da Gina e não sabe guardar segredo muito bem. Talvez possa escapar.

- Tá certo, não vamos contar à ela, relaxa.- disse Rony

Alguns dias depois...

Estavam todos n'A Toca , um jantar para toda família que o sr e sra Weasley fizeram questão que todos comparececem. Estava uma verdadeira festa, todos conversavam colocando as novidades em dia.

- O Harry quer pedir a Gina em casamento.- disse Rony quando Harry estava conversando com Gui e Fleur

- Será que você sabe mesmo calar essa boca?- Harry disse para Rony entre os dentes

- Non se procupe, Arry. Non vamos contar à ela.- disse Fleur

- Mas, diga Harry, por que ainda não pediu?- disse Gui

- Eu só estou procurando o anel certo.- Harry respondeu

- Ah... Que lindo hein, cara?- brincou Rony

- Cala a boca, Rony. Você ainda vai ter que jantar com os pais da Mione no dia dos namorados

- Peraí, vai ter que fazer o que?- riu Gui

- Eu falei pra você não contar pra ninguém- disse Rony

Harry o encarou.

- Você falou sobre o pedido.

- Sim, mas sobre o pedido você disse que não era pra contar pra GINA, eu falei pra você não contar pra NINGUÉM.

- Não tô nem aí.

- O que que não é pra contar pra ninguém?- ouviu-se a voz de Gina atrás deles

- Que o Rony vai jantar com os pais da Mione- disse Harry se virando

- Mas isso eu já sabia.

- QUE?- disse Rony já encarando Harry

- O que? Eu falei, sim. Se ela não soubesse por mim, a Mione ia contar.- defendeu-se Harry

- Adivinha só, Gina o Harry...- Gui tampou a boca de Rony e o levou para longe dali

- Vou levar ele pra tomar um pouco de ar- disse ele condizindo Rony a porta.

- Você o que?- perguntou Gina olhando para Harry

- Nada. Bobeira dele, você conhece o seu irmão- disse Harry

Gina o encarou, um tanto desconfiada. Mas o abraçou mesmo assim

- Quanto você ouviu dessa conversa?- Harry perguntou

- Acabei de chegar aqui- ela o encarou- por que?

- Nada...Eu só...Peraí vou lá falar com o Rony...Já volto, senta ali- disse Harry indicando um sofá

Harry foi até o quintal onde encontrou Rony e Gui conversando.

- Valeu, hein?- disse ele

- Foi mal,- disse Rony- ela desconfiou de alguma coisa?

- Sei lá. Agora faz o favor de ir lá e falar com ela.- disse Harry

Rony entrou.

- Valeu mesmo, Gui- disse Harry- se não fosse você, o Rony teria contado.

- Não foi nada, além do mais, foi divertido arrastar o Rony aqui pra fora.

Os dois riram. De volta para dentro da casa, Rony estava conversando com Gina, Harry já estava concluindo que faze-lo falar com ela fora um erro quando o sr Weasley apareceu ao seu lado.

- Harry, como vai?- ele disse

- Oi, sr Weasley. Estou ótimo e você?

- Muito bem. Alias, Harry, acho que já podia começar a me chamar de Arthur, não?

- Arthur?- Harry disse

- Sim, em breve você será meu genro, certo?- ele disse

- O Rony contou?- Harry perguntou

- Sim, me contou assim que chegou.

- Me lembre de estrangula-lo depois.- disse Harry olhando Rony- Eu já volto.

Harry foi em direção à Rony e o puxou de perto de Gina pelo braço.

- Já trago ele de volta, Gina- disse Harry- ou não

Depois de já estarem fora do campo de visão(e audição) de Gina, Harry se virou para Rony.

- Tá bem.- ele disse- Me diga, Rony, para quem você não contou sobre o pedido de casamento?

- Eu não disse pra Gina, eu juro.- ele disse

- Sim, mas precisava contar para o resto da população na face da Terra?

- Harry, me desculpe. Mas é uma ótima notícia.

- Não importa se é uma ótima notícia, Rony. Só...para de contar pra todo mundo sobre isso, tá?

- Tá bem, desculpa.

Harry deixou Rony e foi falar com Gina.

- Ei.- ele disse

- Oi.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela.

- Eu posso falar com você?- ele perguntou- Lá fora?

- Claro.

- Bem...- Harry olhou em direção a casa e viu todos os Weasley espiando atravéz da janela.- Tem algum lugar que... Sabe, não tenha ninguém espiando a gente?

- Vamos subir naquela árvore, não dá para nos verem ali.

Subiram na árvore(Harry com um pouco mais de dificuldade, o que fez Gina rir).

- Eu só não entendo por que estão agindo desse jeito.- disse Gina

- É, nem eu.- disse Harry finalmente se acomodando no grosso galho em que se sentaram

- O que você está escondendo de mim, Harry?

- Nada.- ele respondeu rapidamente- Nada, é sério- disse quando vira o olhar desconfiado de Gina.

- Harry, eu te conheço. Você está escondendo algo, sim

- É só... Algo especial que eu quero fazer no dia dos namorados, e o Rony sabe, e saiu contando pra todo mundo. Só isso, sério.

- O que?- disse Gina

- É uma surpresa.

Gina sorriu. Eles se beijaram e ficaram ali até a sra Weasley encontra-los e os chamarem para o jantar.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry Potter e o Castelo Negro

Capitulo 16

Harry e Rony estavam em sua sala no Ministério da Magia, Harry andava de um lado para o outro sem saber o que fazer.

- Rony, temos que ir falar com o Winkil.- ele disse

- Por que?- Rony perguntou com uma voz cansada.

- Aquela conversa dele com o Kingsley, tá me deixando paranóico.

- Não, você É paranóico, esquece isso tá?

Harry ignorou Rony e saiu da sala em direção ao escritório de Winkil, Rony o seguiu. Eles bateram na porta mas ninguém respondeu, se entreolharam e em seguida, Rony abriu a porta.

- Senhor?- Harry perguntou- Sr Winkil?

O escritório estava como sempre, com exeção do ármario, cujo a porta ficava sempre fechava Harry se aproximou dele para dar uma olhada em o que Winkil escondia ali, quando notou que havia algo errado, onde devia ter estantes e objetos havia...

- Isso é um elevador?- exclamou Rony quando também olhou dentro do ármario

- Você não acha que o Wikil tá lá em baixo acha? Quer dizer, se tiver algo lá embaixo ou em cima. Sei lá.- perguntou Rony

- Não, acho que ele está fazendo um clipe com Michael que ele está no lugar onde esse elevador leva- disse Harry

- Não precisa ser mal-educado, tá?- disse Rony- eu só não quero entrar nisso aí

- Vamos logo- disse Hary, Rony o seguiu e no segundo seguinte, o elevador começou a descer. Como o ministério já era embaixo da terra, Harry nunca imaginou que existiria algo abaixo dele, mas estava enganado assim que o elevador parou.

Harry e Rony perderam o fôlego. Era uma sala gigante, com vários sofás, mesas cheias de pergaminhos, uma mesa feita provávelmente para reuniões, do outro lado da sala tinha até uma maquete muito bem fita do Castelo Negro.

- Harry, Rony. O que fazem aqui?- disse Winkil que acabara de sir de um corredor que Harry e Rony não haviam reparado até então.

- Nós... Estavamos...- começou Harry

- Querimos falar com o senhor- terminou Rony

- E achamos essa sala. Desculpe foi sem querer

- Uma coisa levou a outra

Winkil os encarou por um mometo, Harry achou que ele iria gritar com eles, mas em vez disso ele suspirou e falou:

- Querem um café?

Winkil pegou café para eles, indicou um lugar para se sentarem e tirou toda papelada de cima da mesa centro.

- Senhor, que lugar é esse?- perguntou Harry

- Bom, esta sala é uma sala secreta, construída a alguns anos atrás. Fica logo abaixo do Ministério, é feita para somente o Chefe do departamento a use.

- Então não eramos para estarmos aqui, certo?- disse Rony

- Não.- respondeu Winkil- Mas não faz mal, Kingsley estava mesmo querendo que vocês conhececem esta sala.

- O Kingsley sabe sobre esta sala?- perguntou Harry

- Claro que sim, garoto. Ele é o Ministro da Magia.- disse Winkil- Pelas barbas de Merlin, você é meio lerdo, não?

- Mas por que Kingsley queria que conhececemos a sala? - disse Harry

- Vocês estão no caso do Castelo Negro, ele acha que poderia ser útil para descobrirem onde é o novo esconderijo de Carrow.

- O senhor não está tentando descobrir?- perguntou Rony

Wnkil demorou um tempo para responder

- As vezes, não tenho muito tempo- ele respondeu

Harry se revoltou.

- Não tem muito tempo? Você fica nesta sala estúpida o dia inteiro, sem fazer nada e não tem tempo?

- Tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer

- QUE COISAS?- Harry notou que estava de pé, mas não ligou- O QUE VOCÊ FAZ O DIA INTEIRO, WINKIL?

- NÃO É DA SUA CONTA, POTTER.- disse Winkil também se levantando

- ÓTIMO! "DEIXE PARA POTTER E WEASLEY DESCOBRIREM"! VOCÊ FICA NESSA SALA SEM FAZER BOSTA NENHUMA E NÃO PODE TIRAR DOIS MINUTOS PARA TENTAR DAR UMA OLHADA NAQUELE EFEITE ALI?- Harry apontou para a maquete do castelo.

- Eu tenho pensado nisso, Potter. Acredite em mim- Winkil respondeu

Harry saiu em disparada em direção a plataforma seguido por Rony

- Harry...- Rony disse quando chegaram a sua sala- relaxa, cara. Se aquele ínutil não está tentando descobrir sobre o castelo, significa que ele não liga pra sociedade bruxa e trouxa. Deixa ele pralá

- Tem razão- Harry disse

- Além disso, hoje é dia dos namorados, não é? O dia em que você vai pedir a Gina em casamento...

- Ah é! O dia que você vai jantar com os pais da Mione

- Não enche. Mas, diga aí, conseguiu comprar a aliança?

- Aham.- disse Harry tirando a caixinha do anel do bolso e mostrando a Rony- Em Godrc's Hollow, tinha ido visitar meus pais no cemitério, aí vi a joalheria e entrei. Pelo o que pude perceber, foi lá que o meu pai comprou a alinça pra minha mãe.

- Sério? Que coecidência- disse Rony- muito bonito alias- ele disse devolvelndo o anel à Harry

- Obrigado. Poisé, o dono da loja me confundiu com o meu pai, - disse Harry encarando a alinça- depois que eu expliquei tudo...Foi... Sabe, legal conversar com alguém que conheceu o meu pai.

- Imagino. Quer dizer...Você já conversou com o Lupin, mas... Conhecer outra pessoa deve ter sido legal.

- Realmente foi -disse Harry se sentando em sua cadeira.

- Eu vou...Falar com a Mione, te vejo depois.- disse Rony

Harry não se importou.

Mais tarde naquele dia, em algum lugar perto do castelo...

Winkil andava em meio as árvores da mata perto do castelo, o seu objetivo era claro, se entregar, só isso, ele deixaria o cargo de Chefe dos Aurores para Harry Potter, ele conseguiria, Harry saberia o que fazer. Winkil deixara uma carta com Howard e disse ra claramente que era para ele entrrega-lo ao espião, somente ao espião, para que não entregasse a Harry ou Rony, quando finalmentechegou perto da rocha, algum feitiço o atingiu e ele caiu de costas no chão frio da mata.

- Ora, Ora. -Yaxley saiu de trás da árvore na qual se escondia- Parece que encontramos um auror perdido, não, Leonard?

Leonarda saira na árvore oposta à de Carrow e sorria, não parecia mais o garoto que morria de medo de Carrow.

- É, Yaxley, acho que seria uma pena deixa-lo ir.- Leonard respondeu.

Carrow aparecu ninguém sabe de onde e quando viu quem os dois haviam encurralado, abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Theodore...Quanto tempo não nos vemos. O que houve? Estava muito ocupado puxando o saco do Potter?

Winkil se levantou, mas não respondeu. Carrow se aproximou dele, pegou sua varinha e a quebrou no meio, Winkil não esboçou nenhuma reação.

- Matem-no- disse Carrow virando as costas para o grupo.

- AVADA KEDRVA!- disse Yaxley

Leonard pigarreou para chamar a atenção de Carrow

- Senhor, o que vamos fazer com o corpo?

- Não sei...Deixe em algum lugar que venha a atrapalhar o dia de Potter.- e segui seu caminho

Leonard e Yaxley se entreolharam, os dois já sabiam o que fazer.

Um tempo depois no apartamento de Harry e Rony...

- Então, agora fala, qual era a surpresa que você me falou?- perguntou Gina pela quanrta vez.

Harry arrumara o apartamento inteiro para passar o dia dos namorados com Gina, o lugar estava completamente a luz de velas, ele agora só tinha que se preocupar com a hora de pedir a mão dela.

- Bom, é uma surpresa, sabe? Você não pode saber quando que vai acontecer.- respondeu Harry

Gina riu e eles se beijaram, mas naquele momento, a campanhinha tocou.

Harry abriu a porta. Era Kingsley, o problema era que ele só aparecia no apartamento de Harry e Rony quando algo ruim estava acontecendo.

- Harry, eu lamento interromper o seu dia dos namorados, mas é sério. Oi, Gina

- Oi, Kingsley.

- Imaginei que era sério. O que houve?- disse Harry

- Bom... houve uma denúncia em uma rua trouxa, que foi encontrado um homem morto no quintal deles e... bom, eu mandei alguns aurores para lá, porque os trouxas disseram que o corpo surgiu lá do nada e isso é estranho. Os aurores reconheceram o corpo- Harry estava começando a ficar com medo da notícia- o corpo era de Theodore Winkil.

Harry ficou sem ar, ele não sabia o que dizer ou fazer, até que sentiu a mão de Gina em seu ombro e a voz de Kingsley o trazendo de volta à realidade.

- Ele foi encontrado neste endereço, Harry, acho que deve conhecer.

Harry pegou o papel e forçou sua mente a se concentrar ao que estava escrito ali: _Privet Drive, 4_

- O corpo do Winkil foi encontrado na antiga casa dos meus tios?

- Atual casa dos seus tios- corrigiu Winkil. Harry arregalou os olhos- A casa não foi destruída, o que possibilitou os Dusley a voltarem a morar lá. E eu quero que você busque o Rony e me encontre lá assim que puder.

Kingsley aparatou dali mesmo. Gina encarou Harry.

- Você vai lá?- ela perguntou

- Tá brincando? Eu tenho que ver a cara dos meus tios- disse Harry

- Espera eu vou com você.- Gina disse

-Tem certeza?

- Primeiro lugar: eu quero conhecer seus tios e segundo: é o dia dos namorados, eu vou ficar com você sim- ela disse apagando todas as velas da sala com um aceno com a varinha.

Foram até a casa dos pais de Hermione onde Rony estava e bateram na porta. Um homem, provavelmente o pai de Mione, abriu a porta, Harry não se lembrava dele muito bem já que só o vira duas vezes na vida.

- Sr Granger, o Rony e a Mione estão aqui, não estão?

- Oi, Gina. Claro estão sim, entrem.- ele disse

- Quando foi que você começou a falar com ele com tanta casualidade?- perguntou Harry quando passaram pela porta

- A Mione é a minha melhor amiga, eu venho aqui com ela de vez emm quando.- Gina respondeu

Na sala de jantar, a mesa estava cheia de pessoas, incluindo Rony um tanto nervoso.

- É...- Harry se sentiu um pouco desconfortável falando em frente de todas aquelas pessoas que os encaravam

- Rony, Hermione, queremos falar com vocês.- disse Gina

- Claro.- disse Rony se levantando o mais rápido que pode- O que houve- ele perguntou quando chegaram no corredor

- O Kingsley apareceu lá em casa mais cedo...- começou Harry- e disse que Winkil foi encontrado morto.

- O que?- disse Hermione

- Onde foi encontrado?- perguntou Rony

- Então...Na casa dos meus tios

- Hein? Seus tios. Os Dusley?- disse Hermione

- É. E o Kingsley nos quer lá agora mesmo.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry Potter e o Castelo Negro

Capitulo 17

Os quatro aparataram no final da Privet Drive, não havia ninguém na rua. Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione caminharam até o número quatro, onde as luzes da sala estavam acesas e Harry reconheceu sua tia Petúnia olhando por uma fresta da cortina. Eles tocaram a campainha e Válter Dusley a abriu, assim que viu quem era os puxou para dentro da casa sem dizer nada.

- Harry! Finalmente- disse Kingsley assim que os viu

- Então, qual é o problema?- perguntou Harry sarcástico

- COMO ASSIM, QUAL É O PRBLEMA? APARECEU UM HOMEM MORTO NOS FUNDOS DA CASA!- berrou Válter perdendo a paciência

Por mais grave que fosse a situação, Harry não pode deixar de ficar feliz de ver o tio nervoso.

- Eu sei, só queria ouvir de você.- disse Harry

- Harry, por favor, não é hora para bricadeiras- disse Kingsley

- Foi mal, Kingsley. Cadê o Winkil?

- Winkil? Você conhece aquele homem?- perguntou tia Petúnia saindo da janela e agarrando Duda.

Harry não se surpreendeu ao ver que Duda ainda morava com os pais.

- Conheço. Ele era meu chefe.- respondeu Harry

- Desde quando você trabalha?- perguntou Duda

- Coloquem as novidades em dia depois. Winkil está lá fora.- disse Kingsley

Eles saíram da casa pela porta dos fundos. E no momento em que chegaram perto de Winkil, alguém pulou da árvore e Harry o reconheceu no momento em que o viu, era Leonard, do castelo. Ele puxou a varinha e apontou direto para o rosto de Leonard.

- Ow! Calma, eu estou do seu lado.- ele disse

- Como eu vou saber?

- Se fosse pra eu te matar ou levar até o Carrow, não acha que eu teria feito isso enquanto você estava saido da casa e nem tinha me visto?

Harry abaixou a varinha, mas não a guardou.

- Quem é você, afinal?- perguntou Rony

- Eu sou o espião, eu mandei o Yaxley tirar vocês da masmorra e avisei sobre o Carrow explodir o castelo.- respondeu Leonard

Todos olharam para o corpo de Winkil, ele estava de olhos fechados, totalmente imóvel. Harry não acreditara na morte dele até ver seu corpo imóvel nos fundos da casa de seus tios.

- Carrow o matou?- perguntou Gina para Leonard

Leonard franziu a testa.

- Não, ele disse para o Yaxley mata-lo.- ele respondeu.

- Peraí.- disse Harry- Você está dizendo que não foi Carrow que o matou? Que mandou Yaxley faze-lo?

- Aham. Por que?- disse Leonard

- Nada, não.

- Qual é o seu nome?- perguntou Kingseley após um tempo em silêncio- Quero dizer, completo

- Leonard Winkil- ele respondeu fazendo todos os encararem incluído os Dusley- Sim eu sou filho dele.

- Filho?

- Theodore tinha um filho?

- Ele era casado?

- Alguém teve um filho com o Winkil?- disse Rony

- Esquece isso, é uma longa história.- disse Leonard

- Espera aí. Você acompanhou seu pai morrendo e não fez nada?- perguntou Hermione

- Ele sabia que eu era o espião desde o ínicio. Me disse pra seguir o plano.

- Que plano?- perguntou Gina

- Que você- ele apontou para Harry- fosse o novo Chefe do Departamento dos Aurores. Eu só sei isso.

- Ótimo.- disse Kingsley- Harry, Rony quero vocês amanhã às 8 horas na sala do de reuniões.- ele fez um feitiço e o corpo de Winkil sumiu dali

- Por que você não fez isso desde o ínicio?- perguntou Duda

- Porque eu queria que o Harry e o Rony chegassem- respondeu Kingsley- alias, vocês tem que dar um jeito nos vizinhos, porque alguns presenciaram a cena de quando Winkil chegou aqui. Façam um interrogatório e apagem as memórias.

Leonard voltou para o castelo prometendo que os manteria informados sobre os novos planos de Carrow enquato Harry,Rony,Hermione e Gina foram interrogar os trouxas.

No dia seguinte...

Às 8 da manhã, Harry e Rony estavam na sala de reuniões do Departamento dos Aurores e um tempo depois Kingsley entrou na sala, após um tempo de silêncio ele disse:

- O que descobriram ontem com os trouxas?

- Não muita coisa.- respondeu Rony- Eles só disseram que viram dois homens deixando o corpo lá

- Quem eram esses homens?

- Eles não sabiam- disse Harry- provávelmente deviam ser Yaxley e mais alguém

- O Leonard, talvez?- disse Kingsley

- Talvez, mas o Yaley iria deixar o Leonard ficar lá?- disse Rony

- Isso será algo que vocês terão que descobrir sozinhos.- disse Kingsley, levando a um assunto que Harry queria que fosse esquecido- Harry, Leonard disse que Winkil queria que você tomasse o seu cargo, daqui para frente você será o chefe do departamento dos aurores.

- Kingsley, tem certesa disto?- perguntou Harry

- Claro que tenho. Winkil sabia o que estava fazendo. Não tem ninguém melhor que você para ocupar esse cargo.

- Ele está certo, cara. Para de ter medo.- disse Rony

- Eu só acho que ainda não estou pronto pra um cargo desse e não estou com medo- disse Harry

- Não se preocupe, Harry. Conte com a minha ajuda para qualquer coisa.- disse Kingley- Agora é melhor você se apressar, creio que tenha bastante coisa para levar para a sua nova sala

Kingsley sorriu e em seguida se levantou e saiu da sala.

- Então...- começou Rony- Qual é a primeira desisão do novo chefe dos aurores

- Que você me ajude com as minhas coisas e cale a boca- disse Harry se dirigindo a porta da sala.

Depois de levarem tudo, Harry e Rony se sentaram.

- Diga-me, Harry- disse Rony- qual é a sensasão dese sentar nesta cadeira?

- Nada mal

Rony sorriu e em seguida viu uma foto de Gina em uma das caixas que Harry levara

- O que ela disse- ele perguntou

- Que?!

- Você não pediu a Gina em casamento ontem ?

- Não deu, certo? Quer dizer... Com tudo que aconteceu, eu nem lembrei do pedido.- disse Harry- Agora me dá essa foto

Harry arrancou a foto da mão de Rony e olhou em direção ao ármario que escondia a sala subterrânea.

- Você também percebeu que Winkil descobriu onde é o escoderijo de Carrow, né?- disse Rony que também olhava para a porta

- É. Vamos descer, talvez podemos descobrir alguma coisa sobre isso

- Eu acho que o tal do Leonard poderia só nos contar onde é esse maldito novo esconderijo.- disse Rony, mas se levantou mesmo assim.

A sala estava exatamente como no dia anterior, tirando o fato de que agora eles poderiam ver melhor cada detalhe do lugar.

- Tem até uma cama aqui- disse Rony feliz da vida já se deitando

- Pode ir levantando- disse Harry

- Por quê?

- Dois motivos. Um: Essa sala agora é minha. Dois: Temos que procurar algo sobre Carrow, tá lembrado?

Rony fez uma cara feia mas se levantou e procurou em umas gavetas que estavam ao lado da cama. Harry estava olhando nas gavetas da mesa principal até que viu algo que chamou sua atenção A foto de uma mulher de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, ela se parecia, Harry percebeu, com Leonard, ele se sentou e ficou olhando a foto.

- HARRY, vai ficar aí encarando essa foto?- disse Rony de repente

- Rony, dá uma olhada nisso.- disse Harry estendendo a foto.

- Ela parece com o Leonard.- Rony disse encarando a foto em suas mãos- Você acha que essa é a mãe dele?

- Provavelmente. A foto tava aqui em cima. Você acha que ela e o Winkil foram casados?

- Acho, mas se isso é verdade, por que nunca ouvimos falar dela? Nunca a vimos aqui? Por que Winkil nunca falou dela?- disse Rony também se sentando e colocando a foto em cima da mesa.

- Será mais uma história para o Leonard nos contar.

...

Dias depois Harry e Rony ainda se preocupavam com toda aquela história, e quando contaram para Hermione, ela ficou igualmente confusa, os três queria falar com Leonard, mas ele não dera notícia desde a vez que o viram na casa dos Dusley, por isso Harry e Rony foram falar com Howard, eles não sabiam se ele sabia quem era o espião, mas tinham que tentar.

- Harry, Rony que ótimo ve-los novamente. Tem bastante tempo que vocês não vem aqui, hein?- Howard disse

- Poisé, tem bastante tempo.- disse Harry sorrindo- Como você tem ido?

- Muito bem, claro que depois da morte de Winkil eu fiquei meio mau, mas isso faz parte da vida, certo?

- Espera, você já sabe da morte do Winkil?- perguntou Rony

- Saiu no Profeta, Rony- Harry disse

- Sim mas...Winkil veio aqui outro dia...E me disse seu plano.

- Como assim ele veio aqui?

- Bem...Na noite em que ele morreu, ele veio aqui e falou que estava indo encontrar Carrow e que iria morrer. Ele me entregou um envelope, disse que era para eu entregar ao espião, somente o espião

- Que envelope?- disse Rony

- Desculpe, Rony. Eu tenho que entragar somente ao espião- disse Howard

- Mas você sabe que é o Leonard?- perguntou Harry

- Claro que sei. O filho de Winkil, ele me disse que Carrow estava querendo me raptar aquela vez, se lembram? Ele disse para eu não contar a ninguém que era ele, nem para vocês

- Mas ele ainda não veio aqui?- Disse Rony

- Ainda não, Winkil disse que havia falado para ele vir hoje.

- Podemos esperar por ele, Howard?

- Claro que podem sentem-se ali- Howard respondeu indicando uma mesa vazia.

Harry e Rony se sentaram e ficaram esperando Leonard, sua demora só podia se explicar por causa dele ter que despistar Carrow e quem mais se metesse em seu caminho, ele não poderia dar a entender que estava tentando sair de fininho.

Algumas horas depois, Leonard abriu a porta do restaurante.

- Howard, desculpe mas só consegui sair agora. O Carrow tá maluco com essa história de espião- ele disse

Howard apontou para o canto onde estavam Harry e Rony, Leonard se sentou com eles.

- O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Nós precisavamos falar com você- disse Harry

- Sobre o que? Olha, eu não tenho muito tempo, tá bem?

- Queremos que você conte a história sobre você ser filho do Winkil. Como nós não sabiamos disso?- disse Rony

- Tá legal. Meu pai conheceu minha mãe e eles me fizeram, estão felizes?- disse Leonard

Harry e Rony o encararam.

- Tá, eu falo- disse Leonard- Eles foram casados, mas minha mãe tinha um tipo de doença. Que eu não sei exatamente qual era- ele acrescentou quando Rony abriu a boca para perguntar- Ela morreu um ano depois de eu entrar em Hogwarts, a partir daí meu pai passou a ser aquele chato solitário.

- Teve um tempo que ele não era?- perguntou Rony

- Mas se é assim, como o Kingsley não sabia sobre você?- disse Harry

- Ninguém sabia nem que o meu pai era casado. Minha mãe passava a maior parte do tempo dentro de casa eu eu ficava cuidando dela quando meu pai ia trabalhar.

- E ninguém sabia que ele era casado?

- Não, meu pai nunca foi de falar sobre sua vida pessoal e quando eles casaram foi só para a família, ele não tinha muitos amigos, sabe?

- Mas como nós nunca vimos você em Hogwarts?- perguntou Rony

- Vocês dois e a Herimione eram basicamente os astros da escola, e eu era o zé ninguém. Como iam reparar em mim?- disse Leonard- Enfim, quando eu saí de Hogwarts meu pai me pediu para me infiltrar no castelo e virar um espião que passaria informações para os aurores. É claro que eu disse sim. Agora se me dão licença eu tenho que pegar um maldito envelope que meu pai deixou pra mim e voltar para o inferno.

- Leonard, espera.- disse Harry

- O que?

- Dá pra contar onde Carrow está se escondendo?

- Essa informação eu não posso dizer. Ordens do meu pai, foi mal.- disse Leonard pegando o envolope e colocando no bolso interior do casaco.

- Então de que adianta ter um espião lá?- disse Rony emburrado


	18. Chapter 18

Harry Potter e o Castelo Negro

Capitulo 18

Desde o dia dos namorados, Harry não tivera outra chance de pedir Gina em casamento, tudo que planejara para aquele dia, foi destruído quando Kingsley bateu na porta e dissera que Winkil estava morto. E com a constante pesquisa de Harry, Rony e Hermione sobre o novo esconderijo de Carrow, Harry quase não tinha tempo para pensar o que podia fazer desta vez.

Estavam os três na sala subterranea lendo antigas anotaçoes de Winkil, Rony no sofá, Hermione em outro e Harry sentado com os pés em cima de sua mesa.

- Você percebeu que o Carrow tem evitado matar pessoas ultimamente?- disse ele para Rony e Hermione.

- Como assim?- disse Hermione

Harry tirou os pés da mesa e se sentou direito.

- Lembra quando fomos à casa dos meus tios por causa do Winkil?

- Claro- Rony e Hermione responderam em coro

- Leonard disse que Carrow mandou Yaxley mata-lo- continuou Harry

- E daí?- disse Rony

- Carrow também não me matou quando estivemos lá.

- Ele tentou explodir o castelo.- respondeu Rony

- Eu sei, e na primeira vez que estivemos lá, ele me jogou pela janela...- disse Harry-Mas, a questão é: Nas duas situações, quando demos de cara com ele eu estava desarmado. Por que ele não simplesmente me matou em vez de ficar falando o tempo todo? Eu já estou desconfiando disso a muito tempo, mas vocês nunca me escutam.

- Isso faz sentido.- disse Hermione

- Faz, mas isso quer dizer que o Carrow tá mais sensível ou coisa parecida?- perguntou Rony

- Ou talvez ele esteja fragilizado pela morte da irmã- disse Hermione

- Que?! Isso foi a anos atrás.- disse Rony- Ela não morreu na guerra?

- É, mas isso é só uma teoria, Rony- disse Hermione

- Mas faz sentido essa teoria, Hermione.- disse Harry

- Você acha?- disse Rony

- Acho- respondeu Harry

Rony o ignorou e voltou sua atenção as anotações.

...

No ministério, era muito raro um momento em que Harry podia ficar sozinho em sua sala, sem precisar ler anotações ou discutir com Rony e Hermione sobre o esconderijo de Carrow, desde que ele se tornara chefe dos aurores ninguém o deixava mais em paz,ele já estava começando a entender o que se passava na cabeça de Winkil e se sentiu culpado por ter gritado e dito que ele não fazia nada, pois certamente, Winkil fazera muita coisa quando trabalhava no ministério.

Certa tarde, estava em seu tempo de descanso quando alguém bateu na porta de seu escritório.

- Entra!- disse Harry.

- Oi,- era Gina- estou te atrapalhando?

- Não, claro que não. O que veio fazer aqui?- respondeu Harry

- Eu pude sair do jornal mais cedo e vim te ver. Não tô mesmo atrapalhando?

- Claro que não, estava sem fazer nada.

- Então, como está com a descoberta do escoderijo do Carrow?

- Na mesma.- respondeu Harry saido de trás de sua mesa e indo se sentar ao lado de Gina- Que o Winkil descobriu onde era, descobriu. Mas ele não se deu o trabalho de deixar uma uníca anotação de onde é.

- Ele queria que vocês descobrissem sozinhos, tanto que falou para o Leonard não contar a vocês, certo?- disse Gina

- Esquece isso.- disse Harry

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio enquanto Gina mexia no casaco que Harry deixara em cima da mesa que ele se sentara e ele olhava sem nenhum objetivo para sua mesa. Harry só percebeu que Gina estava com a mão no bolso onde se encontrava a aliança quando já era tarde demais.

- Harry, o que é isso?- disse ela se levantando

- Isso? Isso é...- disse ele também se levantando- Isso é...Tá bem- Harry disse pegando a pequena caixa das mãos de Gina-. Lembra que eu disse um pouco antes do dia dos namorados que tinha uma surpresa pra você?- e sem esperar resposta se ajoelhou- Gina Weasley, quer casar comigo?

Gina o encarou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e o beijou sem esperar nem mesmo Harry se levantar.

- Claro que sim.- ela disse se afastando dele por um segundo e voltou a beija-lo.

Se beijaram apaixonadamente até alguém bater na porta. Harry foi abrir irritado.

- Harry, sei que você não gosta de ser incomodado no seu período de descanso,- disse Justino olhando para Gina- mas tem um cara aqui que se chama Leonard dizendo que precisa falar com você e que é urgente.

Harry olhou para a sala comum onde Leonard o encarava.

- Tá deixa ele entrar. E chame o Rony e a Hermione.- disse Harry

- Mas a Hermione nem é desse departamento.- respondeu Justino

- Não tô nem aí, só faça isso.

Justino foi chamar Rony enquanto Leonard entrava no escritório de Harry.

- Potter, como vai?- ele disse quando entrou na sala

- Ótimo. O que veio fazer aqui?

- Eu disse que o manteria informado sobre Carrow, não disse?! Vim para cumprir a promessa

Rony e Hermione entraram na sala.

- Ótimo, já está todo mundo aqui.- disse Leonard se sentando na cadeira de Harry

- Dá o fora daí- disse Harry

- Tá bem, nervosínho.- disse Leonard se levantando- Você é quem mesmo, hein?- ele falou para Gina

- Gina- ela respondeu se sentando ao lado de Hermione no sofá na lateral da sala.

- Certo- ele se virou para Harry-. Carrow planeja uma nova emboscada pra você

- Olha só, agora eu sei uma coisa que eu já sabia- respondeu Harry arrancando uma risada de Rony

- Me deixa terminar. Enfim, eu acho que seria uma ótima chace de você captura-lo

- Quem? O Carrow? - disse Rony

- Não burro. O Yaxley

- Por que não capturamos o Carrow de uma vez?- perguntou Rony

- Porque o Carrow não vai. É um preguisoso desgraçado. Mas se capturarem o Yaxley, Carrow fica sem seu braço direito.

Harry considerou a idéia.

- Você está sugerindo que nós capturemos o Yaxley para ficar mais fácil derrotar o Carrow?- perguntou Harry

- É. Pensem bem, Carrow não mata ninguém a um tempo, não sei porque, mas...Se capturarem Yaxley ele perderá o seu assassino.- respondeu Leonard

- E quando ele pretende essa tal emboscada?- perguntou Hermione

- Não tenho idéia.- disse Leonard- Em breve

...

Harry e Gina estavamno sofá da casa dela, se beijando. Até que Rony e Hermione entraram.

- Eu não posso ir a um único lugar sem ver vocês dois se agarrando?!- disse Rony

- Tem o nosso apartamento a uns seis metro daqui.- disse Harry

- Ma nós ja eamos aqui.- respondeu Rony- Vão pra outro lugar

- Bem... Eu e o Hary podemos ir para o meu quarto -disse Gina

- NÃO!- respondu Rony rápido

- Foi só uma piada, maninho- disse Gina rindo-. Só estamos felizes

- Com o que?- perguntou Hermione se sentando com Rony em uma cadeira

Harry e Gina se entreolharam e Gina respondeu:

- Nós vamos nos casar

Rony caiu da cadeira.

- Quando você pediu?- ele perguntou com um sorriso no rosto

- Você sabia?!- disse Gina

- Se ele sabia!? Ele saiu contando pra sua familia inteira- disse Harry encarando Rony

- Tá, tá! Mas quando você pediu, Harry?- perguntou Hermione

- Hoje mais cedo, um pouco antes do Leonard aparecer- respondeu Harry

- No ministério?- disse Rony

- Que escolha eu tinha? Ela achou a aliança no bolso do meu casaco.- disse Harry- Eu estava planejando outra coisa, sabe? Seria especial.

- Então eu estraguei a surpresa?- perguntou Gina

- Pode se dizer isso.- disse Harry

Gina sorriu e o beijou enquanto Rony saia do cômodo.


End file.
